Conscience
by pbcbyh
Summary: -CHAP 10 UP!- Hati nurani, hanya itu yang Chanyeol minta dari keluarganya. Begitu pula Kyungsoo. "aku melanjutkan studyku di jerman kai!"/"Kau mengandung, umur kandunganmu enam minggu."/"Mwoya?". ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo/SuLay/ChenMin/KrisTao. Romance/Hurt/Comfort(little bit)/fluff(little bit)/Mpreg. Review dikit belum tentu cerita ga menjaminkan? Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong!ini ff pertama harap maklum kalo ceritanya ga bagus ga bikin greget atau membaca,don't bash!^^

Length:selesainya

Genre:romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

Rating:T

Main cast : Member exo,and other's

Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

Typo meraja lela.

It's YAOI.

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka ^^

-Conscience-

Author pov

_Gangwon, Seoraksan national park_

Matahari mulai terbenam,meninggalkan hari ini untuk hari esok,sehingga menggoreskan warna jingga,ungu, lupa pula air yang mengalir tenang menghantam batu-batu besar,dan daun-daun merah,orange,hijau,mulai meninggalkan pohonnya yang tegap berdiri kokoh.

Di tengah jembatan,terlihat seorang namja memandangi betapa indahnya karunia Tuhan.

Ia menutup matanya perlahan membiarkan angin berhembus lembut menyentuh kulit putihnya,membiarkan helaian rambut coklatnya mengikuti aluran angin yang menghembusnya,tanpa ia sadar air bening keluar dari tutupan matanya mengalir turun membasahin pipinya yang mulus.

Seketika dia membuka matanya menghapus kasar air bening itu,kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan jembatan itu untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Ia menarik kedua sisi mantelnya agar lebih menghangatkan dirinya.

Author pov end

Baekhyun pov

Hari ini terasa dingin,tapi setidaknya aku sudah terbiasa dengan suhu seperti ini.

Berungtunglah bulan ini musim gugur bukan musim salju,aku tak akan keluar dari apartemenku,lebih baik menghangatkan diri di rumah. Hari ini hari terakhirku berlibur di tempat ini,aku mengambil 3 hari cuti di kampusku, untuk menenangkan diriku dari buku-buku,hal sekolah,masalah,dan yang lainnya.

Aku tiba di penginapan,segera ku bersihkan tubuhku dan bersiap pergi untuk esok pagi. oh iya aku melupakan suatu tempat aku tidak ke tempat ski di jeongsun-kun, selama ini aku hanya ke jembatan taman nasional seoraksan menatapi langit,sungai,dan gunung. Ah tapi sudahlah aku tak mau ambil lirik jam dinding di kamarku menunjukan pukul 8:15.

Segera ku ambil mantel,dan kunci mobilku untuk mencari makan malam.

Handphoneku bergetar,menunjukan nama seseorang di layar yang menelponku. Tak perlu menunggu lama langsung saja ku geser tanda hijau

"Yeobseo?"

"Hyung!cepatlah kembali ke seoul,aku merindukanmu!"pekiknya

"ya!jangan berteriak di telingaku!"jawabku

"hehe,mian hyung.. aku rindu padamu apa kau tak rindu pada adikmu ini hah?!"

"aku juga rindu padamu,baru kutinggal 3 hari kau begitu rindu pada hyungmu ini,kk~"

"aku tak bercanda byun baekhyun!sudahlah kau sedang apa hyung?"

"ya!beraninya kau oh sehun!memanggilku tanpa menyebutkan hyung?"omelku

"mian hyung..hehe, hyung sedang apa sekarang?"

"aku akan makan malam,sedang di tidurlah sudah hampir pukul 9 malam,besok kau harus ke sekolah bukan?"

"oh,baiklah hyung,bye~"

"ne.."

Anak itu aneh-aneh saja,setiap 2 jam menelponku terus.. hhh~ tapi walaupun dia menyebalkan,tapi dia benar-benar menyayangiku,appa,dan umma. Walaupun dia hanya adik sepupuku tetap saja telah kami anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Begitupun dia menganggapku sebagai hyung kandungnya.

Alarm handphone berbunyi,aku bangun mengerjapkan mata,dan segera mandi,hari ini aku harus pergi pagi,dan kembali ke seoul,dan segera ke kampus.

Saat diperjalanan,umma menelfonku,segera ku jawab melalui headset. "yeobseo?umma" "baek,kau sudah bangun?segeralah ke apartemenmu,makan dan ke kampus ne."

"ne,umma. Umma aku sedang menyetir sampai sini dulu ne?"

"ah,ne"

"ah terlambat!"gumamku

Ku lajukan mobil dengan sedikit kencang,untung tidak terlambat kalau terlambat aku akan kena semburan omel dari Cha seonsaengnim.

"Baekkie!"

Seperti ada yang memanggilku,saat menoleh,aku terkejut,melihat dia lagi.. membuat kenanganku kembali terulang..

Ia berlari ke arahku dan langsung memelukku,sontak membuatku ingin berontak tapi..kehangatan ini.. ini yang kurindukan,tidak ! batinku memaksa.

"Baek,kemana saja kau ha?membuatku hawatir saja,aku hubungi selalu tidak bias"Tanya namja jangkung ini

"lepaskan aku dan pergi chanyeol!"bentakku

"wae?kau namjachingu ku?baekkie"jawabnya

"kau sudah bukan namjachin-hmmmpppp"omelku terhenti saat suatu yang kenyal dan pink membekap mulut ku,sontak diriku memukul dada chanyeol.

"lepas hmmpp kan!"pintaku dan tak ada tanggapan darinya,ku injak kakinya dengan cepat dan membuat bibirnya pergi dari bibirku, mataku menahan air yang akan jatuh lagi.

PLAKKKK.

**TBC**

Tebece yah.. duh kurang greget nih ff, ya maklum saya bener-bener baru bikin ff..

Reviewnya ya..biar saya tau gimana para readers perasaannya suka atau tidak, makasih yaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong!^^ saya merasa sedih banget, yang review sedikit,makasih banget ya yang udah mau review. tapi niat saya bikin ff mau keluarin imajinasi saya aja, tapi gapapakan kalo readers kasih pendapat,atau perasaannya baca ff saya gimana, saya takut ff saya ga layak dibaca. Tapi gapapa, saya terus lanjutin sampe ending. Selamat membaca!^^

Length:selesainya

Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

Rating:T

Main cast : Member exo,and other's

Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

Typo meraja lela.

It's YAOI.

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

REVIEW SIDERS! Gomawo^^

-Conscience-

Baekhyun pov

PLAAKK

"SUDAH SERING AKU KATAKAN MENJAUH DARI HIDUPKU!" teriakku sambil menahan tangis

"baek.." jawabnya sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang merah

"cukup chanyeol.. cukup.." rintihku

"kau akan menjalani hidup baru chanyeol,jadi hapuslah aku dari hidupmu,anggap semua yang kita lakukan selama ini tak sengaja" pintaku sambil menahan tangis

"baek.. tapi aku tidak pernah mau untuk dijodohkan.."jawabnya

Aku hanya tertunduk diam dari tadi sambil menahan isak

"sekeras apapun kamu berusaha untuk menentang perjodohanmu, tidak akan bisa chanyeol.. orangtua mu membenci ku.."isakku tak lagi tertahankan

"baek..kita harus terus mencoba baek.."

"chanyeol pergi kekelasmu sekarang, aku lelah membahas ini."kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tidak,kita harus selesaikan ini.."

"kalau kau tidak mau pergi, yasudah aku saja yang pergi." Jawabku sambil berbalik

"baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau aku akan pergi dari hidupmu"jawab chanyeol

Sontak aku terkejut dan memberhentikan jalanku,' jangan katakana itu ku mohon..' batinku meminta.

"aku akan menuruti apa yang kau minta."lanjutnya

'Sungguh aku tak mau mendengarnya chanyeol.. jangan lanjutkan..' batinku berteriak

"aku akan mencoba menghapusmu dihidupku baek,walau aku tau aku tak akan pernah bisa"

Jujur aku tak berani berbalik untuk melihat wajahnya, aku takut semakin sulit melupakannya.

Dan jujur aku tak mau chanyeol menghapus diriku dihidupnya, itu benar-benar membuatku sakit..

"apa sekarang kau senang baek?semua permintaanmu ku kabulkan?"lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar begetar

Aku berbalik dan mengatakan "ya,aku senang. Terimakasih park chanyeol" jawabku dengan terpaksa. 'maafkan aku chanyeol.. mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe..' batinku menangis

"aku harus kekelas,karna sebentar lagi bell berbunyi"jawabku tanpa menunggu jawaban chanyeol. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi tak peduli orang-orang dikoridor memandangku aneh

Aku membasuh muka di westafel, tak ada yang boleh lihat aku habis menangis, tapi entah kenapa air mata bodoh ini terus keluar,membuatku semakin tercabik,aku menampar pipiku sendiri "ayolah berhenti menangis,baekhyun kau namja!mana boleh menangis!" isak ku sedari tadi ku tahan keluar juga

"baek?itukah kau?"

Ada yang memanggilku,aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat seorang namja berwajah kotak

"ah, chen wae?"jawabku langsung membasuh muka ku

"mwo?harusnya aku yang bertanya kau kenapa?"

"gwaechanha"

"mwo?apa kau bilang?kau tidak apa-apa? Mata mu sampai sembab begitu kau bilang tak apa?kenapa kau menangis huh?"

"…."

"apa ini karna chanyeol lagi? Haish… kau bilang mengambil cuti karna mau melupakan masalahmu.."

"aku sudah berusaha chen,tapi chanyeol datang lagi kehadapanku.."

"masalah ini nanti saja kita bahas,uljima.. cepat hapus air mata mu,cha seonsaengnim sebentar lagi masuk ke kelas."

"ne.."

Baekhyun pov end

Chanyeol pov

Aku sangat merindukan baekkie,yah dia. Byun baekhyun namja yang paling aku sayangi mungkin tidak?dia adalah namja yang paling aku cintai. Aku tak tau dia pergi kemana selama tiga hari terakhir aku tak melihatnya di kampus, saat aku kekelasnya tak ada dia, dan saat aku hubungi tak bisa,saat aku ke apartemennya hanya ada sehun,dan saat aku Tanya kemana baekhyun dia berkata baekhyun tak memberi tahunya. aku merasa hawatir apa dia sakit? Tapi mengapa saat aku Tanya ke temannya tidak ada yang tahu? Tapi pagi ini rasa hawatirku menghilang rasa rinduku terbayar, dia.. disana.. yup! Baekhyun di sana,di depan halaman sekolah. Langsung saja aku memanggilnya,dan memeluknya dengan segera, tapi dia memaksa untuk di lepaskan. Aku tahu dia masih marah terhadapku karna masalah perjodohanku, dia mengetahuinya.. dia membaca sms ummaku saat handphoneku berada di tangannya.

_***flashback***_

"baekkie,aku menitip hp dan dompetku ne?aku mau ke toilet sebentar"

"ah,ne."

Aku tingggalkan dia,dan pergi mencari toilet. Taman bermain ini asing bagiku karna ini baru dibuka,dan kerumunan orang membuat sumpek. Untung saja baek menunggu di kedai kopi jadi aku tak usah mencarinya saat aku kembali.

Saat aku kembali ia sedang melihat ke layar handphoneku sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dan sekejap air bening itu berlalu di pipinya.

Segera aku langkahkan kakiku mengarah ke dirinya.

"baek?gwaenchanha?"tanyaku panik dan duduk di hadapannya

"…"tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia masih tertunduk diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"baekkie?waeyo?"tanyaku lagi

"ini handphone dan dompetmu"katanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya

Aku langsung mengambilnya,dan segera melihat handphoneku, apa yang dia lihat?sampai menangis? Aku menekan tombol menyala dan mengusap layarku yang langsung menampakkan pesan, 'ini pasti habis dilihat baekhyun'batinku sambil melihatnya. Segera aku baca itu dari ummaku, ia berkata aku harus hadir ke acara pesta ulang tahun anak do harus membawa kado special untuknya karna dia adalah calon tunanganku. Aku membelalakkan mataku. 'jadi.. baekhyun sudah tau semua yang aku tutupi?'hatiku merintih

"baek,i-ini a-aku bisa jelaskan"kataku panik

"mengapa kau tak jujur padaku chanyeol?"jawabnya dengan nada begetar

"sejak kapan kau mau dijodohkan?"lanjutnya

"apa semenjak kita berpacaran?"tanyanya dengan memandangku dengan _eyeliner _yang meleleh karna air matanya.

"mengapa kau tega menghianatiku ha?!kau berbohong kepadaku!wae chanyeol!wae park chanyeol!"jeritnya sambil terisak

"ani.. baek dengarkan aku dulu makanya"aku dapat melihat raut kekecewaan di wajahnya

"cepat,aku tak mau berlama-lama dengan seorang pembohong."

"aku dijodohkan setelah 5 bulan kita berpacaran,setelah aku mengenalkanmu kepada kedua orangtuaku saat itu,saat esok harinya aku dipaksa harus menikahi anak dari do company"

"huh,sudah sulit untuk menerima ku,bahkan saat aku dirumahmu saja ibumu memakiku setelah ia mengetahui latar belakang keluargaku. Dan aku tau kau pasti menerimanya bukan? Sudah jelas chanyeol. Gomawo untuk segalanya."ia meninggalkanku dengan isak yang terlepas saat melewati diriku.

"baek,tunggu dulu!"seruku

Seraya mencoba mengejarnya di kerumunan orang. Namun pupus sudah kedai kopi ini dekat dengan gerbang keluar sehingga baek tak perlu berlari terlalu jauh. Aku mengejarnya melawan orang banyak,tak peduli mereka yang ku senggol,ku injak,aku tak ada urusan untuk itu sekarang.

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah taksi,aku mengketuk-ketuk jendelanya agar ia membuka kacanya."baekkie-ah!buka kacanya!"

"….."

"baekkie-ah!"

"…."

"byun baekhyun!"

Namun ia hanya terdiam sambil menangis dan tak lama ia menyuruh supir melajukan mobilnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengejar taksi itu,namun aku terjatuh karna menabrak ahjuma

"mianhe,gwaenchanha ahjuma?"

"ne.."

Aku hanya bisa melihat taksi itu pergi yang semakin mengecil keberadaannya.

_***flashback off***_

Dan beginilah sekarang,dia memarahiku karna memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku bukan namjachingunya lagi. Sontak membuat hatiku teriris secara perlahan. Langsung saja ku bungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku tapi dia menginjak kakiku dan menamparku, aku terkejut dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini,aku tak pernah menyangka baekkie yang ramah,dan selalu ceria bisa menjadi baekkie yang kasar, aku tahu alasannya mengapa begini,semua karna diriku.

Aku sudah lelah menanggapinya,masalah ini tak berujung, tanpa aku sadari mulutku melintaskan kata-kata yang bodoh. Aku terbawa emosi,jadi kuturuti apa yang ia mau selama ini. 'mengapa aku mengatakan hal bodoh itu chanyeol?!'hatiku memberontak. 'Aku tak bisa membuat baek jauh dariku aku tak bisa,mengapa aku mengatakan hal bodoh itu akhh!'

Aku mengacak rambut frustasi sambil jalan menuju kelas.

"kau kenapa chanyeol?"Tanya namja sebangku chanyeol

"huh.. gwaenchanha tao"jawabku frustasi

"ceritalah jika ada masalah,kau ini seperti baru mengenalku kemarin saja."

"haha,ne tao,jika ada masalah akan aku ceritakan"jawabku dengan tertawa garing

"bagaimana?apa baekhyun sudah bisa dihubungi?"

"hhhhh~dia sudah ada di kampus,dan itulah yang membuatku begini"rutukku

"annyeong, selamat pagi anak-anak. Keluarkan buku kalian. Buka halaman 62"perintah kang seonsaengnim. Menyela saat tao ingin berbicara.

"haish.. malas sekali aku hari ini,bertemu statistika"keluhku

Chanyeol pov end

Author pov

Di atas atap gedung terlihat seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang duduk sambil menghirup udara di pagi hari. Tanpa memperdulikan terik matahari yang mulai memanas di kulit mulusnnya itu.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara dua orang namja sedang bertengkar, ia buru-buru berbalik dan melihat kedua insan itu.

"sudah aku katakan xiumin,aku tak mau ada hubungan denganmu kau memaksaku untuk menyukaimu semakin itu pula aku tak bisa."isak namja berambut coklat

"karna apa?huh?karna namja berkulit pucat itu?!luhan! sadarlah ia tak akan sadarlah!kau itu mencintai hubae!"maki namja berwajah bulat

"aku sadar kim minseok,aku sangat sadar. Memang kenapa kalo aku mencintai hubae hah?dan kecilkan ada yang mendengar bagaimana hah?"jawabnya dengan bergemetar

Sedangkan namja yang melihat mereka bertengkar, bingung harus bagaimana apa dia harus pergi?atau tak usah mendengar? namun seketika ia mendengar namanya di sebut.

"tak akan ada yang mendengar!lagi pula memangnya si oh sehun itu tau perasaanmu ha?kau saja tak pernah mendekatinya,dan kamu tak sadar lagi ha?seorang hubae bermarga oh itu memiliki banyak fans di kampus ini!"maki namja berwajah bulat

Seketika ia tercekat mendengar perkataan namja itu,mengapa namanya di bawa-bawa?dan apa?namja berambut coklat itu menyukaiku? Batinnya bertanya.

Author pov end

Sehun pov

Ada apa ini? Membuatku bingung,ada dua orang namja bertengkar dan tak salah namanya adalah xiumin dan luhan. Dan salah satunya menyebut namaku.

Aku ingin lari dari sini,sebelum mereka melihatku,dan menangkap basah diriku, karna aku mendengar mereka bertengkar. Sontak aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas. 'Tapi bagaimana ini? Pintu menuju tangga berada dekat mereka'.ini semakin membuatku bingung. Ah sudahlah pura-pura tak dengar saja dan lewat dengan wajah meyakinkan mereka aku tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka,aku memakai earphoneku dan mencolokan kabelnya ke ipodku. Aku sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berjalan kearah mereka untuk turun. Aku sedikit berdehem, agar namja berwajah bulat itu menggeserkan sedikit tubuhnya,agar aku bisa membuka pintu.

Aku melihat mereka berdua kaget tak ketulungan melihat adanya aku minggir tetapi namja berwajah bulat ini malah mematung,dan yang satu lagi terlihat panik.

"sillyehada..aku mau turun"jawabku datar

Sontak ia kaget "ah.. ne.. mian"

"gwaenchanha"jawabku datar.

Aku menuruni tangga dan masih bergulat dengan pikiranku,'ada apa sebenarnya?aku jarang melihat mereka,yang aku tau mereka adalah seonbaeku. Apa salah satu dari mereka berdua menyukaiku?yang aku dengar tadi begitu,dia memaki temannya ah atau mungkin namjachingunya? Apa aku merusak hubungan mereka? Tapi aku tak pernah berbicara dengan mereka'batinku

Karena keasikan bergulat dengan fikiranku aku terjatuh dari tangga,'aihh bagaimana bisa di pagi hari aku sial',beruntung bell berbunyi menandakan istirahat pertama dimulai,aku membolos pelajaran pertama dan kedua karna aku sedang tidak mau membahas fisika dan bahasa.

Aku bangun dan membersihkan celanaku,aku terkejut dengan namja yang ada di belakangku sekarang dia memanggilku

"sehun-ssi?gwaenchanha?"tanyanya

Inikan seonbae yang tadi.

"hei?gwaenchanha?"tanyanya lagi

"ah,gwaenchanha."jawabku

"hati-hatilah,dan jangan melamun saat turun tangga"

Aku masih diam ditempat,ia melihatku bingung "yasudah,kalau begitu aku duluan"ucapnya

"tunggu sunbae,"

"hm?wae?"tanyanya

"mm.. nama sunbae siapa?aku jarang melihatmu disini.."tanyaku

"haha,namu kim min seok,iya aku selalu di kelas dan jarang keluar,kau tahu sendiri kelas 12 itu banyak tugas haha,dank au oh sehun dari kelas 10-3 bukan?"jawabnya dan tanyanya

"ne.. aku oh sehun"jawabku sambil membungkuk

"kalau begitu aku duluan"pintanya

"ah,ne sunbae"jawabku sambil membungkuk 30 derajat

Mengapa dia turun sendiri kemana temannya tadi?lamunanku buyar karna dering handphoneku

'haha ada apa ini hyungku'batinku tertawa

"_yeobseo?wae hyung?"_tanyaku sambil menuruni tangga lagi

"_kau kemana lagi?membolos pelajaran fisika dan bahasa lagi eoh?" _

"_mian hyung.. aku tak mau di pagi buta aku akan frustasi,ini baru sekali hyung.."_

"_mwo?sekali katamu?laporan gurumu itu selalu kepadaku,aishhh aku lelah mengurus adikku ini lebih baik masalah ini ku beritahu ke umma dan appa"_

"_mwo?!andwe!andwe!andwe! andwe hyung.. arraseo aku akan mengikutinya jika ada pelajaran itu,mmm.. hyung ngomong-ngomong dimana kau sekarang?"_

"_di kampus,memang kenapa?"_

"_mengapa tadi pagi tak ke apartemen dulu hyung?"_

"_aku hampir terlambat sehun.."_

"_oh,hyung kau sedang apa?aku akan makan dulu hyung,jadi aku akan matikan sambungannya"_

"_ah,ne,aku sedang beristirahat,ne.. bye~"_

"_bye~"_

Segera aku memesan bubble tea rasa coklat,dan meminumnya. Aku menelfon temanku agar ia datang kesini

"_yeobseo?"_

"_kai kau dimana?cepatlah kemari"_

"_aku masih dikelas,wae?kemana?'_

"_ke kantin,apa kau tak lapar hah?cepatlah aku tunggu"_

"_ah,ne"_

Tak perlu menunggu lama kai pun datang menghampiriku,sambil membawa pudding dan susu.

"kai,apa kau mengetahui sunbae bernama luhan?"tanyaku yang berhasil membuat kai tersedak

"wae..?apakah kau mengetahuinya?"tanyaku tak sabar

"uhk,uhk.. sabarlah dulu sehun aku tersedak"

"minumlah cepat"

"ne,ahh.. akhirnya,kau bertanya apa tadi?"tanyanya setelah selesai dari sedaknya

"aish.. aku bertanya apa kau mengenali luhan sunbae?"

"ne,aku mengenalinya,ia salah satu anak osis, ia terkenal sehun,apa kau tak mengetahuinya?"jawab plus tanyanya

"ani,aku tak tahu dia,memang dia terkenal karna apa?"

"aigoo~kau tak mengenalinya mungkin karna kau juga terkenal sehingga kau sibuk dengan fans mu eoh?"ledeknya

"aish.. jinjja,jawablah. Dia terkenal karna apa?"

"dia sunbae yang manis,pintar,ramah"

"oh.."

'jadi dia itu terkenal,tapi mengapa aku bisa tak mengetahuinya?mengapa aku terlambat mengetahuinya?ah sudahlah intinya aku sudah mengetahuinya tentang kejadian tadi ada satu jawaban yang ku dapat jadi nama namja berwajah bulat itu minseok,berarti yang satu lagi itu luhan bukan? Jadi luhan itu yang menyukaiku? Tak aku sangka aku disukai sunbae terkenal sepertinya haha'batinku

Kai yang melihatku tertawa tiba-tiba dia pun langsung menyadari lamunanku.

"sehun kau kenapa?"

"ani,tak apa-apa"

"oh.. kau bertanya tentang luhan sunbae karna kau menyukainya bukan?"ledeknya

"mwo?!apa kau bilang?bagaimana bisa.?kau jangan membuat gossip kim jongin."bantahku

"aigoo~lihatlah wajahmu memerah sampai ke telinga" Sontak aku kaget mendengar kata-kata kai barusan, apa ini benar?wajahku memerah? Langsung saja kudaratkan sebuah jitakan ke kepala kai.

"ya!apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hadiah untuk mu karna meledekku"

"aku tak meledek,aku berbicara fakta.. akhh kepalaku."ringisnya

"aishh sudahlah,ayo kekelas"

Sehun pov end

Luhan pov

'eotteokhe?sehun ada disini,apa dia mendengar semuanya?aku harus bagaimana ini..'rasa hatiku berkecamuk sekarang, xiumin telah pergi tak lama setelah sehun berlalu, membiarkan aku sendiri terdiam dia atas atap ini, tapi tidak apa-apa, begini lebih bisa merenung sendiri. Huh.. memikirkan tadi membuatku frustasi 'bagaimana ini?kalau sehun mendengar semuanya,berarti dia mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya,bagaimana kalau dia membenciku?bagaimana kalau nanti aku semakin sulit mendapatkannya?' batinku meyeruak membuat bebondong-bondong pertanyaan kedalam pikiran dan hatiku. Aku menangis sendiri ditempat ini membiarkan angin membuat rambutku bergoyang,aku menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong,sesekali ku tundukkan dan membenamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku. Handphoneku berbunyi memperlihatkan nama -buru ku hapus air mataku dan menjawabnya

"_yeobseo"_

"_luhan,kau dimana?sebentar lagi rapat osis dimulai,dan mengapa suaramu serak?apa kau sakit mendadak?"_

"_aniyo kris,aku habis benyanyi dengan keras jadi seperti ini lah hasilnya hahaha,mwo?rapat? mengapa dadakan sekali?"_

"_aishh,kau ini selalu begitu, osis kali ini memang dadakan karna cho seonsaengnim. Menyuruh osis mengatur acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah kita yang akan diadakan lusa"_

"_oh.. arraseo, aku segera kesana, bye~"_

"_ne~"_

Segera aku menuruni tangga,dan buru-buru ke toilet untuk membasuh muka,

DEG! Mataku terbuka lebar saat ingi membuka pintu yang ternyata sudah dibuka dari dalam, menampakkan sosok namja yang lebih tinggi dariku,berkulit pucat,berambut coklat terang,dan rahang yang tegas. Ya.. dia adalah oh sehun. Bagaimana ini?apa dia akan bersikap dingin dan acuh?tapi apa dia mendegarnya?tadi kalau tidak salah dia memakai earphone,semoga saja ia tak mendengar.. "sillyehada" pintanya dan dengan terkejut aku menggeser badanku, "gomawo sunbae"jawabnya dengan senyum.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat senyumannya itu,begitu manis,sama seperti bublle,mungkin lebih manis dari bublle? Ia melintasi ku dan aku langsung masuk dan mebasuh wajahku, ada pesan masuk kedalam ponselku.

**FROM: kris**

"**luhan!mengapa lama sekali ha?cepatlah sudah mulai 2 menit yang lalu"**

**TO:kris**

"**ne,ne.. aku sedang kesana,bersabarlah"**

'Ahh sudah terlambat begini,akan kena semburan omel dari kris kalau begini' Aku langsung membawa kakiku berlari menuju ke ruangan osis

Luhan pov end

Suho pov

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahu teman berasal dari china, ia mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku di kampus ini yaitu jurusan mengenalnya sudah lama, semenjak pertama bertemu aku memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya,ia mempunyai lesung pipi saat tersenyum, dan aku merasa aku menyukai dirinya. Dia adalah orang yang ramah,dan aku tak tau dia menyukai ku atau tidak. Namja itu bernama zhang yi xing. Atau akrab di panggil lay. Ya,lay yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini.

"kim joon myeon!"

Ada yang menyapaku,aku menoleh dan menampakkan sosok namja berambut hitam berponi,dengan memakai kemeja hitam ditambah blazer abu-abu dan jeans hitam panjang,ia menenteng jaketnya dan tas di punggungya. Hatiku meraung-raung tak jelas dan membuat denyut jantung yang cepat. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Ia berjalan kearahku, aku masih terpaku yang melihat ku begitu melambaikan tangannya di mukaku dan memanggilku,"suho?suho?"

"ah ne?"

"selalu melamun."omelnya

"haha,mian."

"huhh,kau nanti ada waktu tidak?"tanyanya

"eh?memang kenapa?"tanyaku, dan aku yakinkan jantungku berdebar memaksa ingin keluar

"aku ingin mentraktirmu makan,kau ingat bukan sekarang tanggal berapa?"tanyanya

Sekilas muncul bayangan untuk mengerjainya,aku tahu hari ini dia ulang tahun,aku kerjai sedikit tak apa-apa bukan?

"ani,memang hari ini mengapa?"tanyaku belagak bingung

"mwo?!kau tak ingat?aku kira kita sahabat suho"jawabnya dengan nada kesal

Aku terkekeh "haha aniyoo,aku ingat sekarang 7 oktober kau ulang tahun bukan?"

" tak ulang kau siapa?beraninya kau mendekat dengan ku?"jawabnya acuh

"haishh aku bercanda,jangan marah, kau ini selalu begitu."

"hahaha kau kena suho hahaha"jawabnya dengan tawa

"mwo?kau mengerjaiku?"

"menurutmu?kkk~"

"hhh~sudahlah. Happy birthday lay"

"gomawo,suho"jawabnya dengan senyum manis

"aku mencintaimu,lay~"bisikku. 'mwo?! Apa yang aku katakan?aishh kalau lay mendengarnya bagaimana?mengapa mulut ini mengakatakan tanpa izin dari ku hah?eotteokhe?'hatiku yang mengendalikanku untuk berbicara seperti itu.?

"mwo?apa suho?coba ulangi aku tak mendengar suaramu"

"a-ah.. ani,aku tak berbicara apapun"elakku

"sungguh?sepertinya tadi kau berbicara"tanyanya

"aku hanya bersenandung"elakku lagi.

Dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

'lay tak dengar bukan?semoga saja..'batinku meraung

Suho pov end

Lay pov

'sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suho mengatakan sesuatu,samarku dengar dia mengatakan, dia mencinctaiku,apa itu benar?tapi katanya dia hanya tak mungkin aku salah dengar,ahh sudahlah jangan ambil pusing,biarkan saja, siapa tau dia memang sedang bernyanyi tadi'batinku

Aku sudah mengenal lumayan lama seorang kim joon myeon,atau suho. Aku menyukainya semenjak 2 minggu pertemuan kami di kampus ini. Dia sangat baik,hangat,dan ramah. Dia berpenampilan dengan cool tapi jika sedang tersenyum lebar dia akan menampakkan giginya dan matanya lenyap,itu membuatku ingin tertawa,tapi aku menyukai segala yang ada padanya. Apalagi sekarang dia mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna blonde semakin membuat warna mukanya menyala haha.

"suho, apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang di kampus ini?"tanyaku

"eh?memang kenapa?"

"aku hanya bertanya,kita sudah lama mengenal tapi tak pernah menceritakan perasaan haha"

"mmm.. ne aku sudah menyukai seseorang"jawabnya gugup

DEG! Seketika hatiku sakit, suho sedang menyukai seseorang,pupus harapanku,aku ingin menangis. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"oh ya?siapa orang yang bisa menarik perhatian sahabatku ini hah?kkk~"jawabku sambil tertawa yang di buat. Aku harus bersikap tenang,agar suho tak mengetahuinya.

"hahahaha kau mau tau?"

"ne,orang beruntung itu siapa huh?kkk~"

"tidak sekarang kau tau"jawabnya datar

"mwo?memang kenapa?aku tak akan menyebarkannya"

"aku tau lay,tapi belum saatnya kau tau.."

"baiklah aku tak memaksa"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"kau sendiri bagaimana?apa sudah ada yang kau incar?"tanyanya dengan penuh selidik

"eh?aku?sudah hehe"jawabku tersenyum malu

'ayolah kau tau bukan suho?itu dirimu..'batinku berbicara

"wah siapa dia ha?"jawabnya dengan kaget

"seseorang berkulit putih, pintar,dan dia sekolah disini"jawabku

"jinjja?siapa huh?"

"kasih tahu siapa dulu yang kau sukai?"

"aniya"

"yasudah,aku juga tak memberitahu dirimu"

"baiklah aku tak akan memaksa "jawabnya pasrah

"kajja, cepatlah berjalan sebentar lagi bell"lanjutnya menarik tanganku

"a-ah ne."

DEG! Suho menarik tanganku,semoga dia tak melihat wajahku yang merah ini.

Lay pov end

Chanyeol pov

Sesuai dengan hal bodoh yang aku katakana, aku akan menghilang dari hidup baek, walau aku tau itu sulit dan tak mungkin. Lamunanku buyar saat handphoneku berbunyi

"_yeobseo?"_

"_chanyeol kau sudah selesai kuliah?"_

"_ne umma aku baru saja usai,wae?"_

"_sore nanti jam 6 keluarga do akan makan malam ke rumah,dan membicarakan pesta pertunanganmu. Jangan telat,tak ada penolakan chanyeol. Kau menyayangi appamu bukan?"_

"_hhhsshh~ne ne umma. Aku akan datang jam 6 ke rumah,ne umma aku sangat menyayangi appa umma"_

"_kalau begitu kau tak mau mengecewakannya atau memalukannya bukan?"_

"_ne arraseo umma"_

"_yasudah umma tunggu,ne~"_

"_ne umma,bye~"_

"_ne~"_

Lagi-lagi pertunangan hishh~ aku benci membicarakannya, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?

"ekhm,sillyehada. Kau menghali jalanku chanyeol-ssi"kata namja berambut coklat

"a-h ne,mian"jawabku gelagapan

Ia berlalu melaluiku begitu saja dengan wajahnya yang datar seolah-olah tak mengenaliku, dan dikuti oleh temannya. Ya dia adalah byun baekhyun dan kim jongdae. Rasanya hatiku seperti mengenai cuka asam. Saat sedang terluka lalu di beri cuka asam itu benar-benar perih. Perih bukan karna dia berjalan dengan namja lain, tapi karna dia memanggilku seformal itu, namun bukankah ini kemauannya? Jadi aku harus ikut senang bukan?karna pertmintaannya aku turuti? Aku mengacak rambut frustasi.

Chanyeol pov end

Sehun pov

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas sehabis dari ruang sebelum kekelas aku ingin membuang air kecil dulu yang sejak tadi aku aku hendak pergi keluar dari toilet aku melihat namja yang ingin masuk, aku melihatnya dengan sedikit terkejut,'ini sunbae tadi bukan?'batinku

Matanya terlihat bengap dan memerah,hidungnya juga jelas bahwa ia habis mematung melihatku dan membelalakkan matanya. "sillyehada"pintaku datar

Spontan ia gelagapan dan menggeser tubuhnya. "gomawo sunbae"kataku dengan tersenyum dan membungkuk 30 melihatnya masih terpatung. Aku bingung melihatnya,apa dia gugup karna bertemu diriku?terlihat sekali wajahnya yang memerah. Ah sudahlah kubiarkan saja.

'tapi.. jika diliat kembali sunbae itu memang manis,kkk~'batinku

Aku tak membohongi perasaanku,aku sedikit tertarik dengannya tapi aku kan belum mengenalnya secara jauh?mm.. aku akan mencoba mendekatinya. Hwaiting sehun!. Haha nasip seorang lajang,menyemangati diri sendiri.

Pelajaran tak berangsur lama,karna hampir seharian ini guru ada yang tak masuk ke kelas,dan ada yang membahas sedikit pelajaran. Mereka semua sibuk mengurusi perayaan sekolah kami.

"kai apa kau mempunyai nomor handphone luhan sunbae?"tanyaku kepada kai

"ada,memang kenapa?"

"ani,aku hanya ingin memintanya"

"ohh aku tau.. kau menyukainya bukan?"Tanya kai seraya menggoda ku

"haishh berhentilah membuat gossip!kkamjong"jawabku datar

"jinjja?fakta berbicara oh sehun~"ledeknya

"aniyo!aku tak menyukainya!"jawabku datar

"jinjja?aigoo~ lantas mengapa wajah mu memerah sampai ke telingamu ha?"ledeknya

"haishhh~baiklah-baik,aku mengaku,aku sedikit tertarik dengannya"jawabku datar

"mwo?bagaimana bisa sehun?kau bahkan belum sangat mengenalnya"

"aku tahu dia menyukaiku kai"

"MWOYA?!DIA MENYUKAIMU?!"teriak kai spontan, yang berhasil membuat semua tatapan mengarah ke keami/

"apa yang kalian lihat?"tanyaku dan mebuat mereka langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing

"kai,pelankan suara mu. Mereka bisa mendengarnya"pintaku

"ah ne,mian. Tapi dari mana kau tahu sehun?"

Aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Dan sukses membuat kai menampakkan muka polosnya.

"oh.. setampan inikah temanku ?sampai bisa merebut luhan sunbae dari xiumin subae?kkk~"

"aku tak merebutnya kkamjong,memang aku melakukan apa ha?" tanyaku yang hanya di jawab cengiran oleh kai

"mana nomernya kai?"

"ah,ne."jawabnya sambil melihatkan layar handphone bertuliskan nomor handphone namja itu

"gomawo kai"

"ne~"

'haha. We almost close,luhan!sebentar lagi luhan,I will get you! Haha'batinku

Kai yang melihatku tersenyum sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan memakluminya

Sehun pov end

**TBC**

Tbc, lagi ya..

Duh kurang maksimal ya ceritanya?maafkan saya ya readers,saya mohon di maklumi saya orang baru buat bikin ff,mianhe ya kalau tidak dapat feelnya dan alur ceritanya kacau,berantakan maaf ya.. dan maaf ya disini tao jadi yang lebih tua dari kris, gapapa kan chingu?ini hanya cerita, don't bash ^^

Saya minta reviewnya.. terimakasih..^^


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong!^^ maafkan saya readers untuk chap2 kemaren saya ngasih bertubu-tubi couple, hehehe mianhe^^. gomawo.. buat Maple fujhosi2309 atas sarannya*bow* ^^,saya akan mengikuti saran anda trimakasih banyak^^. Maafin saya lagi ne,saya lama update,soalnya Author lagi galau mhehe,dan sesuai dengan author note banyak.. yang mau read ff gajelas alurnya ini hehe,Maaf readers buat segala kekurangannya yah selamat membaca!^^

Length:selesainya

Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

Rating:T

Main cast : Member exo,and other's

Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

Typo meraja lela.

It's YAOI. YAOI! Saya ingetin ini YAOI.

CHAP 3!

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

MUST REVIEW, SIDERS! Gomawo^^ RnR

-Conscience-

Author pov

_Seoul, 18:00 KST_

Terlihat di sebuah ruang makan, bergaya modern, terdapat beberapa orang berkumpul sambil berbincang dan menikmati makan malam mereka. Dilihat secara kasat mata ada sebuah namja dengan raut wajah yang murung,memasang kesan dingin. Sesekali ia hanya tertawa datar,dan menjawab dengan seperlunya.

Author pov end

* * *

><p>Baekhyun pov<p>

Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk untuk diriku, hari pertama kembali ke kampus,bertemu dengan chanyeol di pagi hari yang suram,terlambat masuk kelas,mendapat aku bersama chen,namun hanya aku yang sore hari seperti mayat hidup. Untungnya hari ini aku tak mempunyai jadwal tambahan kelas. Jadinya bebanku sedikit berkurang.

Sampai di apartemen nanti aku ingin membersihkan diri dan langsung tidur di kasur tercintaku,segera aku memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 4, sambil menunggu, aku menelfon seseorang.

"_yeobseo?"_jawab dari sebrang

"_sehun,kau sudah pulang?"_

"_ne,waeyo hyung?"_

"_ani,aku hanya meminta tolong,tolong panaskan makanan yang ada di kulkas ke microwave,kau sudah makan?"_

"_ah.. ne,tapi hyung di kulkas saat ini hanya ada ,keju,dan susu~"_

"_mwo?jinjja?"_

*ting*bunyi lift terbuka dan aku langsung membawa diriku menuju kamar bernomor 126

"_kkkkkk~ ne hyung,makanan itu sudah habis.."_

"_sehun aku matikan dulu ne"_

"_ah, ne"_

Aku memasukan password dan masuk menuju dapur melihat seorang namja sedang mengambil minum

"sehunnie,bagaimana bisa hah?apa kau belum belanja untuk bulan ini?"tanyaku dan membuatnya tersedak

"uhk,uhk,belum hyung.."

"kan aku sudah memberimu uang untuk membelinya,karna aku pergi"

"ne hyung,aku belum sempat.."

"hhhhh~ di lemari masih ada ramyunkan?"

"em,masih hyung"

"yasudah kita makan ini saja dulu"

"ne"

Saat sedang memasak tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering menampak nama seseorang yang tak asing bagiku.

"sehun"

"sehun,kau kemana ha!?"teriakku,ntahlah akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi orang yang tak sabar

"ne hyung,waeyo?"tanyanya dengan lari-lari kecil

"masak ini sebentar,aku mau menerima telfon dari chanyeol umma"

"mwo?umma chanyeol hyung?"

"ne"jawabku sambil mengangguk

Hhhhh~ aku menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu menggeserkan tanda hijau

"_yeobseo.."_

"…."tak ada jawaban,yang aku dengar hanya orang-orang sedang berbincang dan suara piring yang terkena sendok dan garpu

Tak lama aku mendengar tentang hal pertunangan,aku memasang speaker agar lebih terdengar dengan keras. Betapa kagetnya diriku saat mendengar tanggal pesta pertunangan dan pernikahan. Acara itu hanya berbeda sehari,dan akan dimulai 3 hari lagi. Punggungku menuruni tembok yang aku senderkan dan membuatku terduduk. Kulipat kedua tanganku di atas lututku. Sehun memanggilku dengan keras,namun aku tak perduli. Rasa lapar dan lelahku terbang terbawa angin. Membuatku sadar dan merasa segar kembali. Tapi tidak dengan perasaanku,perasaanku tidak segar. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di sela-sela tanganku. Sakit sekali menerima kenyataan ini,mengapa takdir dan kenyataan itu sekejam dan sepahit ini? Kenapa aku harus menerima rasa ini? Hatiku sudah rapuh,sedikit saja tertiup hembusan angin akan membuatnya hancur. Yah hancur,inilah aku sekarang. Aku merasakan hidungku yang mulai memberat dan susah untuk bernafas,aku merasakan air hangat meleleh di pipiku yang dingin. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku sekencang mungkin agar tak terdengar isakan oleh sehun. Namun pertahananku roboh,hancur,isakan bodoh itu melesat kencang melalui sela-sela tarikan nafasku. Sehun mendengarnya dan mendatangiku di ruang tamu,ia menguncang diriku seraya memanggil namaku dan bertanya kenapa? Ia mengambil handphone yang berada di tanganku, yang masih tersambung dengan telfon nyonya park. Sehun mengangkat telfonnya,danmematikan speakernya. aku mengangkat wajahku,aku melihatnya membesarkan matanya dan berteriak dengan orang itu. Aku terkejut dan semakin terisak dengan sikap adikku ini.. aku memegang tangannya dan memohon untuk tak usah berteriak dan marah.. namun ia tetap melanjutkannya tanpa memperdulikan aku, aku berteriak frustasi menyebut namanya dan membuatnya berhenti berbicara dan mematikan telfon itu.

"hyung.. uljima.."katanya seraya memelukku

"gwaenchanha..sehun.."jawabku dengan nada bergetar

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku. "hyung.. aku keluar sebentar"

"kau mau kemana sehun?"tanyaku seraya berdiri

"aku mau bertanya ke chanyeol hyung,apa maksudnya itu"jawabnya dengan mengambil mantel dan kunci motornya

"andwe sehun,andwe!"jawabku sambil menahan pergelangan tangannya

"waeyo hyung?"tanyanya

"jangan.. kau pasti akan bertengkar.."lirihku

"ani hyung aku tak akan bertengkar,tenang saja. Hyung makan,mandi,dan tidur. Ok?"

"ne.. arraseo,berjanjilah tak membauat keributan?"

"ne,hyung. Aku pergi"

"ne,hati-hati"

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan dengan terhuyung kesana-kemari, seperti ada angin kencang yang mengatur ku.

Aku menatap ramyun itu sesaat dan duduk menikmatinya,tak ada rasanya semua anggota tubuhku seperti mati rasa. Aku kenyang,sangat kenyang,bukan karna ramyun,tapi karna telfon itu,aku takut sehun akan bertengkar di sana. Tapi semoga saja tidak,aku berharap sehun kali ini menanggapinya dengan dewasa.

Baekhyun pov end

* * *

><p>Sehun pov<p>

Hyungku berteriak memangilku,sehingga membuatku menghentikan niatku untuk menelfon luhan hyung. Segera aku belari kecil dan mendatanginya. Dia menyuruhku memasak ramyun karna ia ingin mengangkat telfon dari chanyeol umma. Selesai memasak aku memanggilnya namun tak ada jawaban,mungkin dia sedang asik mengobrol,jadi aku biarkan saja dan mulai memakan ramyunku. Namun aku mendengar suara isakan orang menangis,aku berhenti makan dan melihat hyungku sedang menangis tanpa melepaskan handphone di genggamannya. Aku memanggilnya,bertanya kenapa?tapi tak ada jawaban,aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan mengambil handphonenya dan mengarahkan ke telinga,aku mendengar seorang ahjuma sedang berbicara dan tertawa.

"_kau sudah dengar semuakan byun baekhyun?kkk~"_

"…_.."_

"_buat apa kau menangis tersedu seperti itu hah?tak ada gunanya!kau tak bisa merubah keadaan"_

"_anakku akan menikah,dengan latar keluarga yang baik,berbeda dengan mu. lupakan chanyeol dan pergi dari kehidupan kami,jangan menganggu chanyeol,kau seperti namja jalang saja.__"_

Aku kaget mendengarnya,membuat mataku melebar dan pupil mengecil. Aku memaki ahjuma itu.

"_KAU TAK TAU APAPUN TENTANG KAMI!DAN HYUNGKU TAK PERNAH MENGGANGU SEMBARANG MENILAI HYUNGKU!"_ Makiku,dan aku mendengar hyung memintaku berhenti berbicara,namun ku abaikan.

"_aigoo~ini pasti adiknya,tenanglah adik kecil..dan berikan handphone yang kau pegang ke hyungmu yang lemah itu."_jawabnya, aku semakin emosi mendengarnya.

"_AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!AISH~!AHJUMA HYUNGKU BUKAN NAMJA YANG LEM-"_kata-kataku terputus saat hyungku berteriak namaku. Dan aku langsung berhenti dan mematikan telfonnya.

Aku iba,kasihan pada hyungku,bagaimana bisa?dia adalah namja yang riang menjadi muram seperti ini karna anak keluarga park itu?aku berfikir chanyeol hyung adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk hyung,tapi tidak sepenuhnya aku benar. Aku memeluknya dan mengucapkan uljima,namun dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatapnya. Bolamatanya benar-benar menyinarkan cahaya kehancuran,kepedihan. 'akan ku beri pelajaran kepada hyung tak berguna itu.'batinku

Aku izin keluar kepadanya dan pergi. Aku menelfon seseorang,

"_yeobseo?_"terdengar nada berat disana

"_hyung aku tunggu kau di taman kota sekarang_"jawabku datar dan langsungku matikan.

Dengan melesat aku membawa motorku ke taman kota dengan cepat. Setibanya disana aku mencari seseorang dan aku melihatnya,namja memakai mantel hitam,dan jeans dongker. Segera aku mendatanginya dengan penuh amarah,tanganku ku kepalkan sekencang mungkin.

"ada apa sehun"tanyanya

"kau bertanya kenapa?hih~"jawabku sinis, ingin sekali aku memukulnya dan membiarkan seluruh darah mengalir di wajahnya itu. Tapi hyung melarangku untuk melakukannya,aku tak ingin aku hanya menahannya.

"apa maksudmu?aku tak tahu"jawabnya

"UMMAMU MENELFON HYUNGKU DAN MENJELEKAN NAMA KELUARGA KAMI,MENGHINA HYUNGKU!APPAKU!UMMAKU!AKU!DAN MEMBERITAHU KAU AKAN MENIKAH DAN TUNANGAN DALAM 3 HARI KEDEPAN!DAN KAU BERTANYA KENAPA?!KAU MANUSIA BUKAN HYUNG?!"makiku,aku melihatnya tekejut dan mebulatkan matanya.

"la-la-lalu.. bagaimana kondisi baekhyun sekarang sehun?"tanyanya panik

"KAU MAU TAU?BAGAIMANA KONDISINYA?"tanyaku tanpa mengecilkan suaraku,sungguh aku emosi saat ini,aku benar-benar tak memikirkannya dia ini lebih tua dariku atau tidak, aku tak peduli.

"tentu namjachinguku,jadi aku harus tau kondisinya"jawabnya

"BEGINI KEADAANNYA SEKARANG!"

BUGGHHH

Bunyi kepalan tanganku yang menabrak rahang chanyeol hyung.'mian hyung aku memukulmu,aku tak tega melihat hyungku yang hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa mengeluarkan amarahnya,dan mian baekhyun hyung aku melanggar janjiku'batinku

"BEGITU KONDISINYA SEKARANG!DAN JANGAN SEBUT DIA NAMJACHINGUMU LAGI. KAU ITU AKAN MENIKAH!"makiku, dia hanya memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah,dan melihat ku

"jangan sakiti dia lagi hyung,hidupnya sudah sulit,jangan kau tambah beban di hatinya lagi hyung.. aku mohon.."pintaku lirih

"aku tak menyakitinya sehun-ah,aku benar-benar tak tahu ummaku menelfon baekhyun tadi,sungguh aku tak tau"jawabnya

"yasudah hyung,jangan dekati hyungku lagi mulai detik ini."

"tak bisa sehun,aku sangat mencintainya"

"kau sangat mencintainya bukan?kalau kau mencintainya,jauhi dia dan jangan taruh rasa sakit di hatinya lagi hyung,jangan biarkan dia meneteskan air matanya lagi karna dirimu,mulai detik ini menjauhlah untuk kebaikan bersama"aku pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang terpaku di tempat. 'mian hyung,tapi ini yang terbaik untuk hidup hyungku'batinku

Aku tiba di apartemen pukul 22:45pm.

"aku pulang.." kataku,tanpa ada yang menjawab,sepi tak ada suara. Mungkin hyung sudah tidur.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat ia tertidur di bangku yang berada di teras kecil di luar kamarnya.

"hyung kau tertidur?"tanyaku sambil berjalan keluar kearahnya

'hhh~ia tertidur di luar dengan udara sedingin ini,dan tidak memakai baju tebal ~ pasti dia kelelahan karna menangis'batinku

Aku mengangkatnya,menaruhnya diranjang dan menarik selimut hinga bahunya

"hyung..mimpi indahlah,jangan kau ingat lagi kisah ini,arraseo? Aku pergi ke kamarku ya hyung,bye~"ucapku dan meninggalkan kamarnya

Aku lelah malam ini,tapi bagaimana ini?aku ingin menghubungin luhan hyung,ah tapi dia sudah tidur pasti. Sudahlah besok lelah sekali hari ini

Sehun pov end

* * *

><p>Chanyeol pov<p>

Aku memasuki rumah dengan tatapan kosong,aku benar-benar hancur sekarang. Hubunganku dengan baekhyun di ambang kehancuran,mungkin satu langkah lagi akan hancur. Aku memasuki kamarku,membaringkan diriku dikasur,aku mengingat lagi semua kejadian di hari ini.' Semua ini salahku,tapi aku tak bisa menolak dengan keras kepada appaku,karna dia memiliki riwayat serangan jantung. Aku tak ingin disatu sisi aku menghancurkan hidup seseorang,aku merusak kebahagiaan mengingat kembali saat sehun berbicara padaku tadi,dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhi baekhyun. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?apa?'batinku bertanya

Aku mengingat kembali semua yang aku jalani bersama dirinya,selama 2 tahun lamanya bersama,dan 1 tahun 7 bulan aku merahasiakan perjodohan ini,dan hanya diketahui oleh baekhyun selama 10 menit. Aku mengacak rambut frustasi. Aku berteriak nama baekhyun sekencang-kencangnya,untuk meluapkan amarahku,aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini,aku berdiri dan memukul kaca,mengapa aku sebodoh ini?,yang aku impikan menjadi seorang pendampingku adalah byun baekhyun bukan do kyungsoo. Aku ingin menangis saat ini,tapi, tak,tak bisa,tak boleh. Walau aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak menangis tetapi satu lelehan keluar menyusuri pipiku. Aku melihat jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 00:30am, aku mencuci tanganku dan memberi balutan kasa,lalu aku membawa tubuhku beristirahat,aku berharap semoga ini hanya mimpi dan besok bangun dengan melihat senyuman baekhyun buka tangisan baekhyun.

Chanyeol pov end

* * *

><p>Sehun pov<p>

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan mematikan alarm,aku melihat lurus kepada jam digital itu.

"ah.. masih jam 6 pagi.."kataku seraya ingin tertidur kembali,namun aku langsung membuka mataku lebar

"hyung?kau sudah bangun?hyung?"kataku seraya mengetuk pintu kamarnya,aku membuka pintu kamarnya,yang menampakkan pemandangan seperti kemarin malam

"hyung,bangunlah.. kau harus bersiap-siap kuliah"kataku seraya berjalan mendekatinya

"hyung?"panggilku

"hyung,bangun!kau kenapa hah?!"tanyaku panik,aku memegang dahinya dan merasakan panas yang tinggi

"hyung kau sakit?bangun hyung"jawabku dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya

"hyung!ayo kita kedokter sekarang"

'eh tunggu,aku belum lancar membawa mobil,ah tak ada waktu'batinku

Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

"hyung bertahanlah.."

Aku melajukan mobilku,dan syukurlah aku bisa,sesampainya aku menggendongnya dan berteriak kepada suster,ia digotong dan dibawa ke ugd.

Aku menunggu di ruang tunggu, 'hyung bertahanlah,aku harap kau hanya flu'hatiku panik

Setelah hampir satu jam dokter keluar. "bagaimana keadaan hyungku?"

"dia baik-baik saja,dia hanya flu,tensinya menurun,dan kelelahan,hanya dirawat beberapa hari akan sembuh"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"oh..khamsahamnida"jawabku sambil membungkuk

"dok,berapa lama hyung akan di rawat?"

"4 hari paling lama,tapi tergantung pasiennya,jika ia sedang tertekan dan daya nafsu makannya menurun itu akan memperlambat penyembuhannya"jelasnya

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"lanjutnya

"ne.."

Aku mengikuti suster yang mendorong katil hyungku untuk dipindahkan diruang rawat inap.

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk disampingnya.

"hyung…."lirihku

"kau begini karna orang itu?segeralah sadar dari mimpi indahmu hyung.."pintaku yang menahan tangis

"hyung..semua akan baik-baik saja,jangan bersedih lagi ne?"kataku dengan nada bergetar

"kembalilah seperti dulu,lahirlah kembali hyung.. sebagai byun baekhyun yang ceria.."

"sebagai byun baekhyun yang menyinari hariku yang membosankan,kau dilahirkan tidak untuk begini hyung.."lanjutku sambil mengusap hidungku yang terasa berat

"lupakan semua kejadian pahit ini hyung,kau tidak lelah?menguncupkan dirimu selama sebulan?jadilah byun baekhyun yang seperti mawar akan selalu mekar di setiap harinya dan jangan lukai batangmu dengan durimu sendiri hyung.."lirihku

"aku menyayangimu hyung,aku tak mau kau begini"lanjutku seraya menenggelamkan wajahku ke sisi katil rumah sakit.

Aku merasakan tangan mengusap lembut rambutku

"gwaenchanha sehunnie.. uljima.."katanya dengan lemah

"hyung..?kau sudah sadar?" aku segera memencet tombol yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya,untuk memanggil dokter

Tak lama mereka sampai, "dok,hyungku sudah sadar"

"biar kami periksa dulu ne"

Aku segera menjauh dan duduk di sofa terdekat, 15 menit kemudian mereka keluar dan memberiku resep obat.

"hyung,akhirnya kau sadar"

"mengapa kau menangis tadi huh?"tanyanya

Aku kembali duduk di dekatnya. "karna kau hyung"

"aku?memang aku berbuat apa?"

"sudahlah lupakan saja hyung"jawabku datar

"hyung,telfon dosenmu bilang kau sakit"lanjutku

"handphoneku tak disini sehun"

"ah.. ne aku lupa,yasudah apa kau hafal nomernya?"

"ani..mmm,kau mempunyai nomer chen kan?yasudah hubungi dia saja"

"ah,ne"

Segera aku keluar dari ruangan dan merogoh handphone di sakuku

"_yeobseo?"_jawab dari sebrang

"_hyung ini aku sehun adiknya baekhyun"_

"_ah, sehun-ssi?"_

"_aku ingin minta tolong padamu hyung"_

"_minta tolong apa?"_

"_tolong bilang ke dosen hyungku bahwa hyung sakit dan tidak masuk untuk beberapa hari"_

"_mwo?!baekhyun sakit?sakit apa sehun-ssi?"_

"_ne hyung dia sakit..hanya flu.. dan segera sembuh.."_

"_oh.. ne nanti aku sampaikan ke song seonsaengnim,ngomong-ngomong baekhyun dirawat atau tidak?"_

"_gomawo hyung,ne dia di rawat"_

"_dimana?pulang nanti aku akan menjenguknya.."_

"_di Myongji-St Mary's Hospital hyung_"

"_ah ne,gomawo nanti aku akan kesana."_

"_ne,hyung aku matikan telfonnya ne?"_

"_ah,ne"_

Aku masuk kembali dan melihat hyung yang melihat ke arahku juga.

"aku sudah bilang ke dia hyung,dan nanti sore dia akan kesini"

"gomawo sehunnie"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"kau tak sekolah?"tanyanya

"ani hyung,aku mau menjagamu,aku akan memberitahu kai kalau aku izin"

"aku tidak apa-apa sehun,cepatlah pulang dan bersiap ke sekolah"suruhnya

"ani hyung.."

"sehun,kau akan kenaikan kelas!tak boleh meninggalkan mata pelajaran apapun"

"tapi hyung..kau akan sendirian"lirihku

"gwaenchanha sehunnie,sudah sana pulang sembelum terlambat ke sekolahmu."

"baiklah kalau begitu hyung,aku pulang lalu kesini lagi untuk mengantar handphone mu"

"ne"

Aku segera pergi dan kembali ke apartemen,setibanya di apartemen aku mengambil handphone hyung.

"hyung,aku kembali"seruku seraya membuka pintu

"ah,ne.."

"ini handphonemu,hyung ini chargernya kalau low colokan di dekat meja ini ne?kalau kau tak mau,pakai powerbank ini saja ne?"

"ne aku tau sehun.."

"kalau begitu aku pergi hyung,kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku dengan segera."

"ne,khamsahamnida sehun"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"ne.."

Sehun pov end

* * *

><p>Chen pov<p>

Hari ini aku menerima kabar dari sehun bahwa baekhyun dirawat,kenapa lagi baekhyun?apa dia seperti ini karna chanyeol lagi?jujur aku tak tega melihat baekhyun seperti ini tetapi di satu sisi tak bisa sepenuhnya sebagai sahabat baekhyun aku juga bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Saat pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengunjunginya. Tapi apa chanyeol tau baekhyun sakit? Apa harus ku beritahu kepadanya?ah mungkin chanyeol sudah tau. Aku mengangkat bahu dan pergi ke kampus.

Saat sedang menuju ke kampus aku melihat seorang namja dengan kebingungan dan bolak-balik masuk kedalam mobil dan keluar mobil. Aku membelokan motorku dan menghampirinya.

"ekhm,kenapa dengan mobilmu?"tanyaku dan membuatnya sedikit terhentak kaget

"ah.. sepertinya mobilku mogok"jawabnya dan membuka cup mobilnya

"ah..coba aku lihat"sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apapun tentang mobil,jangankan itu motorku saja aku tak tau apa yang harus diperhatikan

"bagaimana ini?sebentar lagi aku masuk"katanya dengan panik

"ah,aku antar saja kau ke sekolahmu,kau sekolah dimana huh?"

"seoul of performing art high school"

"ah,kau sma disitu?itu searah dengan kampusku,ayo aku antar"seruku

"eh?tidak merepotkan?"

"tidak,ayo cepat naik"ajakku sambil menaiki motorku

"ah,baiklah"

selama di perjalanan hanya keheningan yang ada,ntah sadar atau refleks?namja yang aku boncengi ini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku,aku membelalakan mataku dengan hal yang ia lakukan.

"a-ah,mian apa yang aku lakukan?sungguh aku selalu begitu setiap naik motor,mian."katanya

"gwaenchanha"

Aku memberhentikan motorku,dan membuka helmku.

"khamsahamnida"ucapnya seraya membungkuk

"ne,segeralah masuk bel sudah berbunyi"seruku

"a-ah ne..aku duluan"ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"ne.."

Aku memakai helm dan menancapkan gas ke kampusku, aku belum tahu dia siapa,ah sudahlah biarkan saja. Tapi' senyumnya manis sekali semakin lucu dengan wajahnya yang bulat,haha'hatiku berbicara

"aishh apa yang aku pikirkan?"gerutuku

Chen pov end

* * *

><p>Baekhyun pov<p>

Aku meringis berusaha untuk mendudukan tubuhku yang lemas ini,kepalaku pusing sekali jika bergerak,terasa berat sekali namun jika aku menyerah itu bukan diriku. Aku menaruh bantal pada kepala tempat tidur dan menyenderkan dengan segera punggungku.

"hhhhhh~bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seperti ini?"

"aku tak berniat untuk tidur di hotel yang seperti ini,hotel ini berbeda dari hotel lain,hotel ini setiap orang yang menginap harus memakai infuse,dan berbaring di katil."gerutuku sendiri

Aku menyadari aku berubah akhir-akhir ini,aku sedikit tidak perduli terhadap orang disekitar kadang,dan moodku yang berubah,sifat-sifatku juga berubah secara perlahan.

"akkkhhh!"ringisku,kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit,sakit yang sangat dahsyat sakit dibelakang kepala,

'ya tuhan ada apa lagi ini?mengapa sakit sekali?'batinku memberontak

Pandanganku mengabur seketika,aku melihat ada yang masuk kedalam kamarku tapi tak terlihat jelas siapa,karna pandanganku mengabur dan sesekali berbayang. Orang itu memanggilku dan memencet tombol yang ada disisi tempat tidurku yang mendatangkan dokter dan beberapa suster.

Dokter memeriksaku dan pergi meninggalkanku,aku mendengar suara orang berbicara dan aku hanya mendengar beberapa

"kau keluarganya?"Tanya dokter

"tidak,saya temannya,chen,yah itu nama saya,dia kenapa?"

"ah,dia hanya kecapean dan butuh istirahat sebentar"

"tapi saya boleh masuk?"

"silahkan.."

"khamsahamnida"jawab lelaki itu.

'aah..jadi chen yang datang..'batinku

Namun tak selang beberapa detik,aku tertidur akibat sakit kepala itu.

Namun rasa tidurku tadi tidak nyaman,sakit kepala itu semakin menyerang,aku membuka mataku dan langsung mencari dimana chen,ia sedang duduk dan memainkan handphonenya

"chen,chen,cepat ambil baskom aku mual!"

Ia terkejut dan mencari sekeliling dimana ada plastik atau baskom.

"chen,cepat!di kamar mandi chen.."seruku karna mual ini tak tertahankan ditambah sakit kepalaku ini berpindah ke belakang telinga.

Chen langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengambil plastik muntah,segera ia berikan kepadaku dan aku langsung memuntahkan apa yang ada diperutku 'apa ini?mengapa begini?'hatiku bertanya

"bagaimana baek?apa sudah lega sedikit?"tanyanya

"tidak chen, aku mual sekali,padahal aku makan dan meminum obat."jawabku dan menidurkan tubuhku lagi

"yasudah..tidurlah lagi.. aku akan disini sampai sehun datang"suruhnya

"aku sudah tidur dari tadi chen,namun ntah kenapa aku merasa sakit sekali di belakang telingaku,tak apa-apa kau pulang saja, jika sudah mau pulang..jangan menunggu sehun.."jawabku

"tidak baek..kalau kau seperti tadi bagaimana?"

"ne,arraseo.. gomawo chen"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"ne.."

Aku tidur hingga larut,dan melihat apa chen masih ada atau sudah pulang. Aku menggerakan mata dan kepalaku untuk melihat sekeliling sudut ruangan ini,dan tidak ada chen,yang aku dapat hanya seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang tertidur di sofa.

'gomawo sehunnie,kau mau menjadi adik yang baik untukku,walau kita tidak saudara kandung'hatiku berbicara dan membuat senyum dibibirku. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi untuk membuang air kecil. Aku membangunkan diri dan berjalan perlahan sambil membawa infusku,namun aku terjatuh karna tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku,aku berdiri sambil berpegangan dengan tiang infus,saat sudah dari kamar mandi, aku berdiri dan mebuka gagang pintu,namun tiba-tiba tanganku sulit digerakan dan mati rasa. aku tak bisa keluar.. tanganku tak sulit digerakan dan mati rasa.

"sehun.."panggilku,namun tak ada jawaban.

"sehun!tolong buka pintunya!sehun!"teriakku, aku takut ia tak mendengarku dan aku terjebak disini semalaman

"sehun!tolong sehun!"aku menendang,nendang pintu kamar mandi

"sehun!bangun!"teriakku dengan sekencang mungkin dan menendang lebih keras.

Namu sama, tak ada jawaban aku tersungkur ke lantai dan menangis,rasa sakit kepala itu kembali lagi,dan mati rasa itu seperti menjalar ke kakiku.

Tak lama sehun datang dan melihatku. "hyung!?kau kenapa?" aku melihat ke arahnya namun lagi-lagi pandanganku berbayang dan mengabur.

"hyung!"panggilnya

"sehunnie,tolong bawa aku ke katil,aku sakit kepala,dan tanganku sulit digerakan"lirihku

Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan menggendongku

"maaf merepotkanmu sehun"ucapku

"gwaenchanha hyung" jawabnya dan menekan tombol putih itu.

Sama seperti biasanya,dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaanku

"apa kau mual baekhyun-ssi?"tanyanya

"ne,dokter"

"sakit kepalamu di daerah mana?"tanyanya lagi

"di belakang telinga,tapi sebelumnya dibelakang kepala"jawabku, lalu bertannya lagi

"apa penglihatanmu kabur?atau berbayang?"

"ne"

"apa ada yang mati rasa atau sulit digerakan?"

"ada,tangan dan kakiku terasa mati"

"apa kau sering mengalami ini?"

"tak juga,baru bulan ini aku merasakannya"jawabku

Ia keluar dan memanggil sehun untuk ikut dengannya. Aku tak mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan,aku melihat ke jam yang terpaku di samping sofa,menunjukan pukul 3:00 am

Selang beberapa menit sehun kembali,dan bertanya

"hyung kau seperti ini sejak kapan?"tanyanya

"eh?dari tadi sore,tapi sebenarnya sudah lama hal ini terjadi."

"mwo?mengapa tak mengabariku?dan mengapa tak bilang kepadaku?kalau ini sudah sering terjadi?"tanyanya lagi

"mianhe sehun,aku lupa, aku benar-benar sakit kepala dan tak sempat berfikir untuk memberitahumu,dan..aku fikir ini hanya penyakit takut merepotkanmu"

"lain kali bilang padaku hyung,kau tak aku beri tahu umma dan appa saja kalau kau sakit?"

"eh,jangan sehun,aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir, sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh"jawabku sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun pov end

* * *

><p>Sehun pov<p>

Aku mendengar orang memanggilku,aku terbangun karna suara detuman keras. Aku mencari dimana bunyi itu,dan kemana perginya baekhyun hyung? Saat melewati kamar mandi aku mendengar orang menangis,'apa itu baekhyun hyung?'hatiku bertanya

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat kesamping pintu,yang mendapati baek hyung sedang tersungkur dan menangis.

"hyung!"panggilku

"sehunnie,tolong bawa aku ke katil,aku sakit kepala dan tanganku sulit digerakan"lirihnya

Aku menganggukan kepala dan menggendongnya

"maaf merepotkanmu sehun"ucapnya

"gwaenchanha hyung" aku menaruhnya di tempat tidur dan memencet tombol putih untuk memanggil dokter.

Aku berbolak-balik,dan tak lama, dokter selesai dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang

"kau sehun atau chen temannya?"Tanya dokter

"aku sehun,adiknya"jawabku

"sehun-ssi,apa kakakmu mengalami perubahan sikap akhir-akhir ini?"tanyanya

"ne,dia lebih sering murung sekarang,sensitive,dan sedikit berantakan sekarang,dan emosinya tak beraturan"

"dulu kepribadiannya seperti apa?"

"dulu dia orang yang periang,selalu senyum,dan orang yang rajin,bersih,dan sabar,ya begitulah~"jawabku

"oh.."

"memang kenapa?ada apa dengannya dok?"

"dari ciri-ciri yang kakakmu alami dia terkena penyakit kanker otak,kami akan melakukan rontgen di kepalanya,dan lebih meneliti lagi apa ciri-cirinya sama atau tidak"

Aku terhentak kaget,bagaimana bisa?hyung terkena kanker otak bagaimana bisa?semoga saja salah

"baiklah,pastikan cirri-cirinya dok,aku tak mau melihat senyuman dimuka hyungku musnah jika dia benar terkena penyakit ini"

"ne,saya akan melakukan yang terbaik"

"khamsahamnida"

"ne" aku masuk dan duduk disamping baek hyung.

"hyung kau seperti ini sejak kapan?"tanyaku

"eh?dari tadi sore,tapi sebenarnya sudah lama hal ini terjadi."

"mwo?mengapa tak mengabariku?dan mengapa tak bilang kepadaku?kalau ini sudah sering terjadi?"tanyaku

"mianhe sehun,aku lupa, aku benar-benar sakit kepala dan tak sempat berfikir untuk memberitahumu,dan..aku fikir ini hanya penyakit takut merepotkanmu"

"lain kali bilang padaku hyung,kau tak aku beri tahu umma dan appa saja kalau kau sakit?"

"eh,jangan sehun,aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir, sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

'tuhan..jangan hilangkan seyumannya ini..jika ia benar menderita kanker jangan hapus kebahagiaan kecilnya'doaku dalam hati

Aku ingin menangis,tapi aku tak mau membuat hyung kecewa. Ia tertidur dan aku mengambil handphone dan menelfon calon namjachingu ku.

"_yeobseo_?"jawab seseorang

"_hyung.. kau sedang apa_?"tanyaku

"_a-aku sedang membaca ada apa sehun?"_

"_haha,kau ini sudahku bilang jangan gugup lagi denganku..tak ada hyung,aku hanya merindukanmu"_jawabku,dan dapat ku pastikan muka luhan sekarang sedang merah

"_berhentilah menggodaku oh sehun_!"serunya

"_aku serius hyung,kau tak merindukanku ha?"_

"_ani_"jawabnya ketus

"_jinjja?kau menyakitiku hyung"_jawabku

"_sehun ada apa? mengapa kau telfon terlalu pagi ha?"_

"_sudahku bilang aku merindukanmu,hyung!"_seruku

"_aishhh~ terserah kau sajalah,tumben kau bangun jam segini sehun"_

"_hehehe,ne hyung aku habis memimpikanmu soalnya"_

"_berhenti menggodaku sehun"_

"_kkk~ne chagi_"jawabku dan aku yakinkan lagi pasti luhan makin kesal dan memerah mukanya

"_sehun!jangan memberi harapan yang tak penting seperti itu!"_jawabnya dengan nada bergetar

"_aku tak memberi harapan hyung,aku bersungguh"_

"_hu-hubungan kita itu tak jelas sehun…jangan membuat hatiku semakin sakit.."_lirihnya

Aku tak bermaksud membuatnya menangis,tapi ini memang salahku,aku tak memberi kepastian di hubungan kami,entah mengapa mengatakan hal aku mencintainya itu sulit.

Aku mendekatinya dalam hitungan jam kami sudah akrab satu sama lain,dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mengetahui bahwa dia menyukaiku,dan aku mengaku,aku mendengar pembicaraannya beberapa bulan lalu

"_hyung,uljima.. aku tak bermaksud hyung"_

"_sehun-ah,hari ini aku tes masuk universitas,doakan aku ne_"ia mengalihkan pembicaraan

"_ne,hyung..aku selalu mendoakanmu"_

"_yasudah,aku belajar lagi ne"_

"_ne,maaf mengganggumu hyung"_

"_gwaenchanha,bye~"_

"_bye~"_

Sehun pov end

* * *

><p>Author pov<p>

Sudah tiga hari baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit,dan keadaannya semakin memburuk semakin membuat sehun khawatir tapi kekhawatiran sehun tak kalah dari seseorang yang akan bertunangan sekarang,ya,dia park chanyeol,dia khawatir kemana perginya namjachingunya itu,setiap di hubungi pasti tak bisa,baekhyun masih berstatus kekasihnya tak ada kata-kata yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka,hari ini semua undangan disebar,dan chanyeol juga meminta ke ummanya jangan membuat baekhyun sedih lagi dan jangan mengirimkan undangan tersebut ke baekhyun. Namun sang nyonya park tak menghargai perkataan anak tunggalnya itu,ia tetap mengirimkan undangan itu ke alamat apartemen baekhyun. Tapi yang menerima adalah adiknya,dia tak tega melihat kakanya yang sudah menderita akan menderita apapun adiknya menyembunyikannya ia akan tahu,baekhyun masih mengingat perkataan yang dia dengar beberapa hari yang lalu,acara tunangan itu akan dia adakan sekarang,dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga dia mengambil handphone yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"_yeobseo?hyung sebentar ne aku akan segera kembali"_jawab dari sana

Ia terlihat berfikir sebentar "_sehun..kau itu, kan?"_tanyanya

Sehun yang mendengar merasa iba,karna hampir _85%_ cirri-ciri yang dialami kakaknya adalah kanker otak,ia menepis kesedihannya dan menjawabnya _"ne hyung,sebentar ne? aku akan segera tiba"_

"_sehun..hari ini hari yang bahagia untuk orang yang aku cintai_"lirihnya

"_apa maksudmu hyung_?"jawabnya berpura-pura tidak tahu

"_walau aku mengatakan aku membencinya,tapi hatiku tidak..aku mencintainya sehun-ah_"

"_hyung.. tidurlah jangan banyak memikirkan hal itu"_

"_sehun kau dimana sekarang?"_

"_aku masih di apartemen hyung,wae?"_

Ia berfikir lagi,untuk menyusun kata-katanya

"_bawakan tuxedoku,dan kau memakai pakaian resmi dan rapih ne"_

"_untuk apa hyung?"_

"_aku akan pergi ke pesta sehun,jangan menolak..aku mohon antarkan aku.."_

"_hyung,apa kau yakin?"_

"_sangat..dan bawalah namjachingumu.."_

"_baiklah..aku akan membawanya"_

"_gomawo,aku matikan ne"_

"_ne~"_

Namja berkulit pucat itu kembali ke kamar dan membereskan tubuhnya lagi,menyiapkan apa yang kakaknya minta,dan memberitahu luhan agar bersiap diri.

Ia memberi tahu kepada kedua orang tua baekhyun bahwa ia sakit,tapi ia berkata jangan ganggu dia dulu karna akan menekan kondisinya nyonya byun sangat khawatir dan sedih namun ia menunggu beberapa hari untuk anaknya kembali stabil.

"_yeobseo?"_jawab dari sebrang

"_baby lu,bersiap ne! pakai pakaian yang rapih dan berdandan dengan cantik ne"_

"_eh?mau kemana?aishhh aku ini sang-namja!"_

"_kkk~cepatlah babylu aku akan sampai,tak ada penolakan_"

"_se-sehun!"_saat itu juga telfon itu di matikan. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang,dan sehun menyatakannya kemarin saat bertemu di sekolah.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang namja yang melihat kearah jam dinding,sesekali ia berdiri dan duduk

Hatinya gelisah dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan,sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milik orang lain,tapi tak ada rasa cinta yang tumbuh dikeduanya,semua ini dipaksakan karna bisnis,kebahagiaannya dipertaruhkan,demi membuat appanya tersenyum dia harus merelakan keluarga yang mewah di penuhi oleh atribut pesta,warna bunga mawar merah dan putih mempercantik ruang keluarga yang modern,bunga baby breath disekeliling mawarnya seakan tak bisa di pisahkan.

'baekhyun..aku mohon kembali,dan bantu aku membatalkan ini semua'batinnya

Author pov end

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo pov<p>

Hari ini,adalah hari yang bahagia untuk kedua orangtuaku bukan untuk diriku. Aku baru saja menginjak universitas,dan baru ingin menikmati masa-masa menjadi mahasiswa,tapi aku harus ditambah beban,aku harus menikah demi menaikan saham perusahaan appa, aku masih mencintai kim jongin,namja yang aku temui lewat media sosial,kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali,dia adalah hubaeku,dia masih kelas 1 SMA.

Tapi umur tak menjadi masalah untuk kami berdua,beberapa minggu kemudian jongin menyatakan apa yang ada di hatinya dan itu sama denganku,kebahagiaan di malam itu sirna saat appaku memberitahu bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dalam waktu cepat. Aku merasa hancur,kebahagiaan di sore tadi menghilang,bagaimana dengan jongin? Aku harus menjauhi jongin mau tak mau,aku harus membuatnya tak mengenalku lagi seperti dulu,usahaku sia-sia ini semakin menderita untuk diriku,setiap aku berbuat tak peduli dengannya semakin itu pula aku menyukainya. Tak lama jongin mengetahui semuanya,ia mengetahuinya dari temannya oh sehun,jelas namja bernama sehun itu tau, karna sehun adalah adik dari byun baekhyun namjachingu orang yang akan menjadi tunanganku. Saat malam itu dia langsung kerumahku dan memakiku,aku tak pernah melihat namja tan itu marah sebesar itu,aku tahu ini semua salahku,dan ini kan yang aku mau?membuat jongin tak mengenalku lagi. Tapi aku tak mau itu terjadi,aku ingin melihat undangan yang bertuliskan do kyungsoo dan kim jongin,bukan park perasaan jongin dan baekhyun sama saat ini? hancur,aku benar-benar jahat..membuat seseorang kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Aku melirik jam tanganku, 15 menit lagi acara ini dimulai.

'selamat tinggal jongin'lirihku sambil mengusap kedua mataku yang basah.

'saranghae,aku tak akan melupakanmu'batinku melirih

Aku mebuka handphoneku yang lansung melihatkan foto jongin denganku di taman bermain, mataku buram karna tumpukan air itu memenuhi mataku. "mianhe jongin.."lirihku seraya mematikan handphone

Aku pergi ke rumah chanyeol,malam ini pesta itu akan di adakan di rumahnya.

Saat acara dimulai aku melihat 3orang namja,satu namja dengan kulit pucat dan berbadan tegap sambil mendorong seseorang dengan kursi roda,dan yang satunya lagi berkulit putith,bermata rusa,dan manis.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain,dan betapa terkejutnya aku, di sana…disana.. jongin berdiri.

Dia menatapku,aku memalingkan muka,mengapa seperti ini?mengapai kai datang?yah,dia kai panggilannya adalah kai. Lamunanku membuyar saat pembawa acara menyuruhku untuk memasang cincin ke jari chanyeol, aku dengan tangan gemetar mengambil kotak kecil berbalut kain merah dan mendapatkan dua cincin didalamnya. 'aku harap ini yang terbaik..'hatiku

Aku menghela nafas panjang, 'tangan ini berbeda,jari yang aku pegang ini bukan jari dari seorang kim,tapi park. Tuhan..ganti orang yang ada dihadapanku ini menjadi kim jongin..'batinku

Dengan segera aku masukan cincin itu ke jari manisnya,dan begitu sebaliknya. Aku kembali melihat ke tempat jongin,namun tak ada dirinya disitu,aku mencari sekeliling mengharapkan masih ada dia disitu,doaku terkabul kai sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar menuju taman belakang, setelah acara menaitkan cincin selesai aku meminta izin ke belakang. Dengan segera aku mencari keberadaan kai.

"kai"panggilku

Ia tak menoleh,pandangannya tetap menghadap ke air mancur kecil di taman ini

"kai,kau tahu bukan?ini semua terpaksa.."lanjutku

"orang yang aku sukai hanya kau,aku tak pernah mau melakukan ini,dan pahami diriku kai.. kumohon.."lirihku

"dan pahami juga posisiku ini kyungsoo,seorang namja memiliki kekasih tetapi kekasihnya memiliki tunangan."jawabnya tanpa membalikan badan

"aku juga terdesak kai.."

"selamat kyungsoo,semoga kau bahagia di hari pernikahanmu besok."lanjutnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan diriku yang terpaku

Do pov end

* * *

><p>Baekhyun pov<p>

Aku melihatnya malam ini,chanyeol berdiri di sana,dengan rapih,gagah,dan tampan.

Aku melihatnya memasang cincin di jari manis namja itu,aku sesak tapi aku harus terlihat bahagia,dan aku tak mau dia menyadari bahwa aku disini,duduk manis di kursi roda, sehun membawaku untuk mengambil minum, aku salut pada sehun dia mendapatkan namjachingu yang tepat, walau dia orang cina tapi bahasa koreanya lancar sekali,dia ramah,baik,dan sopan. Pantas untuk seorang oh sehun yang bawel,tak bisa diam,dan nakal. Sehun meninggalkanku berdua dengan luhan,kekasihnya bernama xi luhan. Dari kejauhan dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang,dan menumpahkan minum yang ia bawa ke baju namja tersebut, ia meminta maaf dan setelah sehun melihat namja itu dia tertawa dan merangkul namja itu kehadapan kami.

"luhan,hyung,perkenalkan ini jongin,teman sekolahku"seru sehun dengan senyuman miliknya

"annyeonghaseo,baekhyun imnida"ucapku

"annyeong,xi luhan imnida"lanjut luhan dengan membungkuk 30 derajat

"baby lu,tak usah begitu ke kai,dia ini hubae mu"protes sehun

"itu disekolah sehun,disini pesta"jawab luhan

"ah iya,kai mengapa kau disini?"Tanya sehun

"aku.. a-aku menghadiri pertunangan namjachinguku"jawabnya

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan teman sehun itu,ja-jadi do kyungsoo itu namja chingunya kai? Ba-bagaimana bisa seperti ini?aku kira disini korban hanya diriku ternyata ada lagi.

"mwo?namjachingumu?maksudmu?"Tanya sehun yang juga kaget

"ne.. do kyungsoo itu adalah namjachinguku"jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalanya

"bagaimana bisa?aku baru tahu,sejak kapan kau bersama dengannya?"Tanya sehun semakin penasaran

"tak lama.. baru dua bulan"jawabnya

"aishh..jinjja,mengapa kau tak bercerita?"protes sehun

"kau juga sama denganku,sejak kapan kau dan luhan seombae menjadi begini?"

"hahahahaha kau benar jongin kita sama,karna kita sahabat bukan?hahaha"jawab sehun dengan cengirnya

"jadi semenjak kapan kau berhubungan dengan seombae luhan?"Tanya kai

"panggil hyung saja"cela luhan

"ah ne,sejak kapan kau dan luhan hyung berpacaran hah?"ulangkai

"kemarin pagi,di taman sekolah"

"mwo?mengapa bisa aku tak tahu?"

"kau belum datang kai"

Aku yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa,lucu sekali melihat mereka bertengkar dan berbaikan lagi dan berdebat lagi,aku jadi teringat kembali saat aku bertemu dengan chanyeol saat pertama kali. Hhh~tapi sudahlah,dia sudah memiliki orang lain dan aku tak berhak untuk merindukannya lagi.

Seketika sakit kepala itu datang lagi,aku meringis kesakitan,aku tak bisa mendengar apapun saat ini,penglihatanku kembali kabur,aku hanya bisa meringis tapi seperti tak ada yang mendengar,aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas,aku merasakan kursiku di dorong ke dalam mobil,sungguh ini sakit,aku tidur dan tak lama aku mengalami kejang-kejang.

Baekhyun pov end

**TBC**

Aduh,maaf chap ini lama updatenya,author lagi galau karna cara dapet feelnya gimana.. ff author ga ada yg dapet feelnya:(:( ,jadi maaf ya agak lama,ceritanya kurang bagus ya? Review please. Biar author tau.. ^^ makasih buat yang follow,favorite,dan baca.. makasih juga buat yang udah review.. makasih banyak semua*bow*,dan buat nama-nama tempat yang tertera itu saya nyari di google,biar keliatan nyata aja makanya saya nyari nama yang beneran ada di sana^^,dan buat umur member.. emang gasesuai kenyataan sengaja dijunkir balikin.^^

Review ne!annyeong~^^


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong!hello!hello!kangen gaa?tidak?yasudah.-. kangen banget sama readers semuaaaaa*hug*

Author lanjutin ff abal ini plus gaje plus ribet,maaf updatenya deh sama wi-fi di rumah author,masa ga bisa buka ffn?sekali doang bisa dibukaL terus nunggu berminggu-minggu.. baru bisa dibukaL jadi saabaar yaaL Dan author baru kelas 10 Jadi pake kurikulum 2013..tau kan gimana kurikulum 2013?padet banget deh.. jadi author mohon maaf yaa.. MAAF KALO ALURNYA KECEPETAN..okey selamat membaca!^^

Length:selesainya

Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

Rating:T

Main cast : Member exo,and other's

Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

· TYPO meraja lela.

· It's YAOI. YAOI! Saya ingetin ini YAOI.

· CHAP 4!

· **Ga sesuai EYD**

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

MUST REVIEW, SIDERS! Gomawo^^

-Conscience-

Author pov

Mobil itu melesat kencang di tengah jalanan seoul, tiga orang namja sedang panik dengan keadaan itu,tidak bukan tiga. Hanya dua,sedangkan satu lagi dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkan untuk bukankah tetap ada tiga namja?-abaikan-

"sehun!eotheokkhe?"Tanya namja berparas manis

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya namja tampan

"baek hyung!dia kejang-kejang!"teriak namja manis itu

"ha?!"teriak namja tampan yang dipanggil sehun itu

Mobil itu miring dengan hantaman yang cukup keras. Mobil itu berhenti dengan menyisakan decitan ban. Sehun berbalik dan melihat dua namja di jok belakang,bukan hanya namja manis yang panik wajah sehun juga semakin pucat.

"luhan bagaimana ini?"Tanya sehun juga panik

"apa aku terlihat seperti dokter?cepat bawa dia kembali ke rumah sakit sehun!"maki luhan

Tanpa menunggu lama sehun kembali menancapkan gas dan secepat mungkin untuk sampai disana. Katil didorong menuju ruang darurat,tinggal tersisa dua namja mematung didepan pintu.

"bagaimana sekarang luhan?hasil dari pemeriksaan MRI kepala dan pemeriksaan persarafan oleh dokter spesialis saraf,mengatakan kalau dia positif kanker otak.."kata sehun

"mwo?baek hyung terkena kanker o-ot-otak..?"Tanya namja yang dipanggil luhan itu

"ne..baru stadium satu..dan hanya ku yang mengetahuinya.."jawab sehun

"jadi..itu alasanmu mengapa selalu _overprotectif_ terhadapnya?"Tanya luhan sambil duduk

"ya begitulah.."ucap sehun lemas

"tadi ia menelfonku,namun ia lupa siapa yang ia telfon,dan ia berfikir ingin berkata apa.."lanjut sehun

"semua akan kembali membaik..sabar sehun..hanya sebentar"jawab luhan sambil mengusap punggung sehun

"gomawo chagi.."balas sehun sambil memeluk luhan

"jangan tinggalkan aku, stand by me"lirih sehun sambil mengusap punggung luhan

"I always in your side"balas luhan

"berjanjilah hyung.."lirih sehun semakin mengecil

"aku berjanji."balas luhan tanpa melepas pelukannya

"aku tak bisa menghadapinya"lirih sehun. Sebulir air mengalir di pipinya

"kau aku,ada keluargamu dan ada bisa menghadapi apapun"jawab luhan

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya,seakan-akan dia memang tak bisa berdiri sendiri.

Pintu putih itu terbuka menampilkan namja paruh baya yang akrab dipanggil dokter

Luhan menyadari hal itu dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"bagaimana keadaannya?"Tanya luhan langsung berdiri diikuti oleh sehun

"sel kankernya semakin menggerogoti otaknya itulah kenapa dia kembali sakit kepala dan kejang-kejang,karna rongga kepala yang sempit dan sel kanker yang semakin membesar dan menjalar itu menyebabkan gesekan pada otaknya dan menyebabkan kepala itu sakit luar biasa"jelas dokter

"apa dia masih harus dirawat?"Tanya sehun

"butuh sehari lagi baru dia boleh pulang,dan jangan lupa selalu ingatkan dia meminum obatnya"saran dokter

"arraseo,jeongmal khamsahamnida"balas sehun dengan membungkuk dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman

Pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar dan mengeluarkan namja tergeletak lemah di atas katil dengan infuse yang setia ditangannya,beberapa suster dan dua namja itu mengikuti mereka sampai ke ruang rawat inap. Baju namja itu sudah diganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit dan meninggalkan tuxedonya.

" hyung.."lirih sehun

" hanya tidur?apa indah mimpimu?"Tanya sehun lagi

"sehun-ah.. jangan ganggu dia dulu"ucap luhan

Namja yang dipanggil itu hanya mengangguk

Author pov end

Chanyeol pov

Aku menyipitkan mataku saat menangkap sosok mungil yang duduk itu. Tubuhnya tak asing dimataku. Dua namja tinggi menghampirinya, satu berkulit tan dan yang satu lagi berkulit putih dan tinggi.

Saat aku ingin menghampiri namja mungil itu,tiba-tiba dia di dorong,dan meninggalkan namja tan itu sendirian, aku meliriknya tampak jelas ia memandangku sinis,ya Tuhan.. mengapa ada acara ini,dan mengapa teman kampusku harus diundang?ini memalukan. Aku menghampiri namja tan itu

"maaf,saya ingin bertanya apa anda mengenal namja yang duduk dikursi roda tadi?"tanyaku kepada namja tan itu

Dia mendecih sebentar lalu manjawab"cih..apa ini namjanya baekhyun hyung? Namja macam apa?tak bisa mengenali namjanya sendiri"jawabnya dan melangkah pergi

"apa maksudmu itu baekhyun?"Tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, ia berhenti dan berbalik badan

"aku rasa penjelasanku tadi sudah cukup, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu"dan ia kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku yang termenung untuk cukup lama

"astaga!itu baekhyun?pabbo!"seruku merutuki lambatnya diriku, aku berlari keluar dan melajukan mobilku cepat dan menguhubungi seseorang,tentu dia sehun.

"_yeobseo?"_jawab dari sebrang

_"__sehun kau dimana sekarang?!"ucapku cepat_

_"__apa lagi maumu hyung?"jawab sehun ketus_

_"__jeabl sehun-ah..jebal.. biarkan kali ini aku bersama baekhyun,hanya kali ini"mohonku_

_"__tak akan hyung."jawabnya tegas_

_"__sehun-ah jebal.. aku ingi melihat keadaannya,aku meihatnya tadi di rumahku,ada apa dengannya sehun?mengapa ia duduk dikursi roda?"tanyaku_

_"__buat apa kau peduli?bukannya kau sudah memiliki tunangan?"jawabnya_

_"__sehunnie,sudah biarkan saja chanyeol hyung tau bagaimana keadaan baekhyun"lanjut suara berbeda dari sana_

_"__tapi hyung..aku tak ingin baekhyung semakin memburuk"jawab sehun kepada suara itu_

_"__biarkan sehun,kita lihat saja nanti"jawab suara itu_

_"__hhh~baiklah hyung,sekarang aku berada di Myongji-St Mary's Hospital hyung"jawab sehun_

_"__gomawo,jeongmal gomawo sehun"ucapku sambil mengembangkan senyum,aku benar-benar bersyukur akan suara asing tadi,jika tak ada dia mungkin saat ini aku akan berteriak frustasi_

_"__cheonma hyung"jawab sehun datar,dan mematikan sambungannya_

Mobilku melaju cepat di keramain kota seoul, satu lampu merh lagi dan belok ke kanan itu rumah sakit baekhyun. Lampu di hadapanku mulai berubah menjadi orange, 'kumohon tidak,tidak,jangan merah'batinku menyeruak dan… merah.

"_Shit!"_umpat ku sambil memukul stir.

Chanyeol pov end

Author pov

Chanyeol menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari-cari ruang . kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat,raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah namun sedikit terpancar kegembiraan. Dia sudah memutari lorong-lorong dilantai tujuh ini,tapi tidak menemukan pintu yang bertuliskan . 'sial!apa sehun membohongiku?'umpat chanyeol dalam hati, ck!chanyeol!tak sadarkah dia?pintu sudah ia lewati beberapa kali,dan sehun tidak membohonginya. Ia melewati cepat orang-orang yang berjalan dilorong tersebut. Chanyeol berbelok ke lorong kiri,tanpa ia sadari namja manis berambut cokelat berbelok kearah kanan. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat apa penglihatannya salah. Namun yang ia dapati hanya namja bersurai hitam mendorong kursi roda. Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya dan berjalan lagi.

"chogio..apa kau tau dimana ruaang ?"Tanya chanyeol kesalah satu ganhosa. Ganhosa itu segera mengecek tumpukan kertas yang berada diatas papan jalannya.

"apa ia beranama,byun baekhyun?"Tanya ganhosa balik. Chanyeol melotot dan mengangguk cepat.

"ne!dimana ruangannya?"Tanya chanyeol tidak sabar.

"jeosonghamnida,anda telah melewatinya tuan" ucap ganhosa tersebut.

"jinjja?disebelah mana?"Tanya chanyeol tidak percaya,jelas-jelas ia melihat nama dari pintu ke pintu. Perlu chanyeol ketahui,ia tidak melihat dengan teliti.

"sebelumnya anda melewati lorong yang mana?maksud saya tuan melewati lorong yang lurus dari sini atau kekanan dari sini?"Tanya dan jelas ganhosa.

"jika dari sini saya melewati dari kanan"jawab chanyeol,ia benar-benar bodoh hari ini,terlambat mengetahui baekhyun yang berada di pestanya,dan terlalu cepat melewati kekasihnya.

"silahkan tuan kembali kelorong yang tadi tuan lewati,dan pintu ketiga disisi kiri terdapat pintu "jelas ganhosa

"khamsahamnida ganhosa"ucap chanyeol dan segera kembali kejalan yang sebelumnya. Dengan ketelitian yang sangat amat. Akhirnya chanyeol menemukan pintu kamar bertuliskan ' '

Decitan pintu terdengar nyaring di telinga namja berambut caramel,ia menoleh dan melihat namja yang menampakan postur tubuh perfect,dan memakai tuxedo.

"cih,kau ingin menikah sekarang didepan hyungku huh?"Tanya sehun sinis

"sehun-ah,jinjja aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar,dimana baekhyun?mengapa ranjangnya kosong?"tanya chanyeol

"ia pergi bersama luhan"ucap sehun santai.

"kemana?"Tanya chanyeol panik

"santai hyung,dia dibawa ke taman oleh luhan tadi, dan akan kembali lagi"jawab sehun malas.

"kalau begitu aku susul."ucap chanyeol cepat dan membuka gagang pintu.

"HYUNG!hentikan!luhan sengaja membawa baekhyun hyung ketaman agar tidak kaget melihatmu. sekarang duduk."cegah sehun cepat. dengan sedikit membentak, chanyeol hanya menurut.

-conscience-

"sekarang kalian buka halaman 227 kerjakan seluruh soalnya dan buat kesimpulan tentang soal itu,istirahat hasilnya sudah saya terima. Saya pamit dulu,selamat siang."ucap okura songsaengnim.

"lay-ah,sampaikan kita akan diajar oleh orang jepang itu?aku tak tahan"ucap suho ke teman sampingnya

"waeyo?bukankah dia mengajar dengan baik?lagi pula mudah dimengerti,dan dia juga cukup tampan"jawab lay sambil melihat kepergian okura songsaengnim,sedangkan suho?oh dia mulai salah paham dengan keadaan ini.

"tidak bagiku tidak memberi tugas menumpuk dalam waktu singkat,dan apa.. kau menyukainya?"Tanya suho menatap lay tanpa berkedip.

"nde?"lay masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan suho, suho mendengus kesal.

"kau menyukainya lay?"Tanya suho lagi dengan sabar.

"nuguya?"Tanya lay kembali,dan lagi suho menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"dia"jawab suho menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya.

"pintu?maksudmu aku menyukai pintu?"Tanya lay bingung dengan pertanyaan berbelit suho. Menurut lay berbelit tidak dengan suho.

"aishhhhhhh jinjja!bukan pintu!kemana arwahmu hah?!dia!okura kentaro songsaengnim!namja jepang yang mengajar kita beberapa minggu ini,yang berumur 24 tahun,berbeda empat tahun dengan kita"jelas suho dengan nada tinggi

"aku disini. Lalu apa urusanmu dengan siapa aku suka?dan apa harus nadamu meninggi?jika kau sakit kepala, pergi keruang kesehatan."jawab lay yang sudah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"kukira kita sahabat lay"jawab suho melemah,dan menaruh kepala diatas meja

"kau memalukan joonmyeon"desis lay,ia kesal dengan tuduhan aneh suho,apa salahnya berbuat baik kepada guru sendiri?bukankah guru segalanya?apa harus suho membahas umur okura songsaengnim dan menuduh dirinya menyukainya?ck,memalukan?memang suho memalukan. Menurut lay,suho berbicara dengan nanda tinggi dan setelahnya melemah,itu memalukan saat teman-temannya melihat mereka berdua.

"terserah dirimu lay."lengus suho,dan beranjak keluar kelas. Lay menatap pintu kelasnya sedih,apa ia kelewatan?selama ini suho tidak pernah begitu,jika marah ia takkan terbawa emosi. Mungkin suho banyak pikiran,jujur lay sakit melihatnya.

Lain diluar,lain didalam. Dilorong suho berjalan tak tahu arah,dan menundukan kepalanya persetan dengan tugas tadi membuat dia muak,ditambah dengan lay yang seperti tadi.

**TBC..**

**Maaf buat semua kekurangannya... review okkk? maaf baru bisa update.. don't be siders! jangan plagiat. saranghae:* tetap dukung author yaaa luv luv luv~**


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong~setelah baca ulang review yang ADA.. author jadi semangat lagi,tadinya author udah ga peduli lagi ama ff ini,tapi sekarang author seperti terlahir kembali/? Hehe, Jadi dukung author terus ne?gomawo:*:*^^ dan maaf karena alurnya kecepetan… sabar ya.. kaisoo,chenmin,taoris belum muncul-muncul sabar ya.. mohon diikutin aja.. gomawo*bow* oiya mianhe,kalo kata-katanya kekanakkan. Saranghae!

Length:selesainya

Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

Rating:T

Main cast : Member exo,and other's

Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

· Typo meraja lela.

· It's YAOI. YAOI! Saya ingetin ini YAOI.

· CHAP 5!

· **_GA SESUAI EYD_**

·

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

MUST REVIEW, SIDERS! Gomawo^^

-Conscience-

Author pov

Hari ini, hari kelulusan kelas 3shs. Hari kebahagiaan untuk luhan,xiumin,kris dan teman sebaya mereka. Seperti yang diharapkan, luhan mendapat nilai tertinggi. Acara itu digelar di aula besar seoul of performing art high school, kai dan sehun menghadiri acara itu. senyum sehun mengembang saat luhan kedepan mengambil penghargaannya, dia sedikit mengucapkan pidato. Senyum sehun semakin melebar saat tutup pidato luhan menyebut dirinya. Berbeda dengan kai, dia menatap ponselnya,menatap foto kyungsoo dilayar handphonenya.

-conscience-

Pagi ini kediaman park kedatangan harabeoji dan halmeoni, mereka datang karena ingin menyaksikan pernikahan cucu mereka esok hari.

"ah,umma,appa kalian sudah tiba. Maaf bukan yoonyoung yang menyambut umma dan appa" ucap nyonya park yang sebenarnya dulu bemarga choi.

"gwaenchanha chagi..yag penting sekarang kita sudah bertemu denganmu. Dan dimana haejin?" tutur halmeoni.

"ada diatas,akan aku panggilkan.. umma dan appa beristirahatlah dulu" jawab nyonya park dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Tak selang waktu lama,nyonya dan tuan park turun menemui orang tua mereka.

"hhmm,umma,appa.. bogoshipeo. Mianhe karena belum bisa mengunjungi umma dan appa di busan." Ucap tuan park dan memeluk orang tua kandungnya.

"mana chanyeol?"Tanya halmeoni

"dia sedang melakukan fitting terakhir umma,,bersama dengan tunangannya" jawab nyonya park antusias.

"ohya, kami belum tau siapa calon untuk cucu kami,siapa dia?" Tanya harabeoji kepada anak dan menantunya, yang sudah duduk manis di sofa berhadapan dengan tuan dan nyonya park.

"namanya do kyungsoo appa,umma." Jawab nyonya park, dengan senyum bahagia. Halmeoni dan harabeoji mengangguk paham,walau rasa penasaran dan mengganjal masih menjalari mereka.

"umma dan appa ingin melihat fotonya?aku menyimpannya diponsel" lanjut nyonya park yang menyadari masih ada yang janggal.

"bukankah dia manis?"Tanya nyonya park, dan hanya diangguki pelan oleh tuan park. Hara beoji dan halmeoni tidak menjawab atau merespon, halmeoni menyadari itu, ia menoleh kearah suaminya dan semakin paham jika emosi harabeoji sedang terpancing.

"kau batalkan seluruh acara pernikahan dan pertunangan chanyeol dengan dia." Ucap harabeoji tiba-tiba,sambil menunjuk foto kyungsoo.

"nde?" Tanya ulang nyonya park. Begitu juga dengan tuan park "wae appa?"

"aku benar-benar muak denganmu yoonyoung! Bisa-bisanya kau memanfaatkan situasi ini." maki harabeoji.

"haha, apa maksud appa?a-aku memanfaatkan apa?" tawa renyah disertai pertanyaan nyonya park.

"cih, menjijikan. Selama ini aku menahan amarahku, bersikap sewajarnya, dan berpura-pura tak tau. Kini aku benar-benar dibatas kesabaran. Kau tau siapa Do kyungsoo? Pasti yang hanya tidak tau hanya haejin. Karena dia mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat memorinya hilang. Dan aku benar-benar yakin kau tidak mungkin lupa pula kan? Kau harus mengaca! Kau istri gelap dari haejin, kau melahirkan anak lebih dulu karena kau lebih subur dari istri pertamanya. Januari, tahun setelah chanyeol, kyungsoo lahir. Saat itu istri resmi haejin menghubungi haejin,mengatakan bahwa dia telah melahirkan putra pertama mereka. Dan dengan kejamnya kau menyembunyikan kabar itu dan menyuruh orang untuk menculik kyungsoo,dan dititipkan dipanti asuhan-"

Nyonya park gelagapan dan mengelak " haha, apa yang appa bicarakan. Aku tak mengerti." Jawab nyonya park. Sedangkan tuan park,membulatkan mata tak percaya.

" diam atau kugampar mulut busukmu!" bentak harabeoji dengan menunjuk wajah nyonya park. Halmeoni tidak menahannya, membiarkan suaminya berlaku seperti itu. tidak ada anggota keluarga yang mau melawan harabeoji, karena harabeoji bersifat keras.

"Haejin yang mengetahui itu segera menyusul dan mencari kyungsoo berada. Tapi dengan lebih teganya lagi kau.. kau menyuruh lagi pesuruhmu untuk mengagalkan aksi haejin dalam mencari kyungsoo dengan cara membuat rem mobil haejin putus. Karena kau tau,haejin akan menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mengejar mobil yang membawa kyungsoo. Saat lampu merah, mobil haejin tidak bisa berhenti dan menerobos lampu merah, dari arah kiri mobil jay , bus besar sedang melaju cepat dan menghantam mobil haejin tanpa henti." harabeoji berhenti sebentar. Menantang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh nyonya park.

"dan sekarang kau! Seolah-olah menjual chanyeol demi menaikan saham perusahaan kalian. Terlebih lagi kau young-ah, aku berusaha melupakan kenangan pahit itu mengingat, ingatan haejin lumpuh total. Demi uang, kau menikahkan chanyeol dengan saudara sedarahnya. Memaksanya dengan embel-embel haejin yang baru sembuh dari penyakit jantungnya." Lanjut harabeoji.

"aku tidak memaksanya appa" jawab nyonya park,membantah dengan kening dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"hati-hati dalam berbicara young-ah, aku memiliki bukti. Batalkan rencanamu, ubah sikap dan sifatmu atau kau angkat kaki dari keluarga kami." Tutup harabeoji. Dan melengangg pergi bersama halmeoni, menuju kamar mereka. Nyonya park menghela nafas dan menengok kearah suaminya.

"k-kau.."lirih tuan park sembari berdiri,menatap lurus kedepan dengan sedikit air mata dipelupuk matanya.

"a-aku bisa menjelaskannya yeobo" jawab nyonya park cepat dan memeluk lengan tuan park.

"jangan sentuh aku!" maki tuan park dan menghempaskan tubuh istrinya ke sofa. Dan melenggang pergi dari situ.

Nyonya park menangis, merintih. Dan berakhir dengan teriakan geram yang menggema keseluruh ruangan dengan cucuran air mata.

-conscience-

"untuk mengambil langkah cepat tuan byun sembuh,saya menyarankan tuan byun segera dioperasi,karena tumornya baru disatu titik, belum menyebar ke anggota dan saraf lainnya" jelas euisa kepada sehun dan chanyeol. Tentunya sehun masih memakai seragam.

"saya setuju"ucap chanyeol dan sehun serempak. Mereka saling menoleh dan bertukar pandangan, dan mecibir bersama.

" baik, jam 4 sore nanti operasi akan dimulai. Harap urus administrasinya" tanggap euisa.

"khamsahamnida euisa,kami pamit dulu" ucap sehun dan melangkah keluar. Saat sudah berada di ujung lorong sehun berhenti dan chanyeol juga berhenti mengikuti sehun.

"hyung, aku mengurus administrasi dulu. Kau kekamar baekhyun hyung duluan saja hyung." ucap sehun

"biar aku saja yang mengurusnya hun." tawar chanyeol

"hyung, aku akan berterima kasih karena kau membantu keluarga kami, selama ibumu tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi." Jawab sehun. "mian" balas chanyeol.

"sudahlah hyung sebaiknya kau temani baekhyun hyung,dan bilang padanya kalau aku pergi ke acara makan malam di rumah luhan hyung." Kata sehun.

"arra, hati-hati hun-ah" Ucap chanyeol dan pergi mengunjungi baekhyun.

.

"annyeong baek." Sapa chanyeol membuat baekhyun mengalihkan padangan dari bukunya.

"hai chanyeol."jawab baekhyun dengan senyuman lemah. Setelah menjelaskan semua keadaan yang sebenarnya kemarin malam,baekhyun mengakui dia tidak pernah membenci chanyeolnya dan memaafkan chanyeol serta keluarganya.

"sudah makan?"Tanya chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut kepala baekhyun.

"sudah,rasanya benar-benar hambar yeol."jawab baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengundang gelak tawa ringan chanyeol.

"bagaimana denganmu? Sudah makan?" Tanya baekhyun

"em,sudah." Jawab chanyeol. Sebuah ketukan didepan pintu kamar baekhyun mengalihkan keduanya. Seorang euisa dan ganhosa memasuki kamar baekhyun.

"mian tuan, kami akan memeriksa keadaan tuan byun dulu."ucap euisa.

"ne."jawab chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, ganhosa mencatat kondisi baekhyun yang diucapakan euisa tadi,ganhosa menghela nafas dan mengulas senyuman.

"keadaanmu sudah sedikit membaik, begini tuan byun, anda akan melakukan operasi di jam 4 sore nanti,jadi saya minta anda jangan terlalu stress dan banyak minum air putih." Jelas euisa sambil mengulas senyum lagi dan pergi dari ruangan itu. chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun dan mengelus lembut punggung tangan baekhyun.

"gwaenchanha.. semua akan baik-baik saja baek,kau akan sehat kembali dan kita akan menjelajahi dunia berdua."ucap chanyeol lembut.

"hanya berdua?"Tanya baekhyun sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"ne"jawab chanyeol mantap.

"lalu bagaimana dengan uri ai?" Tanya baekhyun dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Lalu tertawa sepuasnya,dan mencubit pelan hidung mungil baekhyun.

"keuromyon, kita harus membuatnya dulu. bagaimana kalau lima?empat kembar perempuan dan satu laki-laki." goda chanyeol sambil melipat satu persatu jarinya sesuai dengan apa yang ia hitung.

"ya!museun soriya!"teriak baekhyun dan memukul pelan lengan chanyeol, yang hanya di balas dengan suara tawa menggelegar chanyeol. setelah menghapus airmata disudut matanya,chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun beristirahat.

-conscience-

"kamsahamnida."ucap kai kepada pegawai kasir dan berlalu menuju pintu supermarket. Tanpa sengaja kai menabrak bahu seseorang.

"jeosonghamnida,jeosonghamnida."ucap kai sambil memberi hormat berkali-kali tanpa melihat orang yang ia tabrak. Saat kai mendongak,ia membelalakan matanya dan segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"jongin-ah." Panggil kyungsoo. Kai mendengus dan berlalu, dengan cepat kyungsoo menahan pergelangngan tangan kai. Dengan cepat pula kai menghempaskan tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap nanar kai.

"jeosonghamnida, anda salah orang. Saya kai,bukan jongin atau siapapun yang anda sebut." Ucap kai dan berjalan lagi.

"Jongin,kai! apapun itu. Kau mengenalku, geureojimaseyo!"teriak kyungsoo dan berlari mengerjar kai. Kai berhenti menghembuskan nafas berat dan menoleh,menatap tajam kyungsoo.

"jangan begitu katamu? Memang kau siapa?" tukas kai. Tanpa menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku Do kyungsoo. Aku namjachingumu kai!" teriak kyungsoo.

"Memalukan. dengar baik baik. Do kyungsoo atau siapapun kau, aku TIDAK mengenalimu. Mungkin jongin atau kai yang kau sebut adalah orang lain." Jawab kai dengan menekankan kata tidak,melangkah pergi.

"Kai-ah.."lirih kyungsoo dan menitikan airmata. Kyungsoo segera menghapus airmatanya dan mengejar kai lagi.

"SEKARANG APA LAGI!?" bentak kai pada kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak jadi menikah kai-ah,aku sadar,bahwa aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku sendiri,dan hatiku memilihmu kai dan lagi pula semua ini sudah berakhir. Saranghae!berapa kali aku harus berkata padamu kai!SARANGHAE!"teriak kyungsoo dengan sengaja menekankan kata saranghae.

"Basi, sangat basi Do kyungsoo."ucap kai sambil tertawa meremehkan. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang. Mengingat korea saat ini masih mengalami diujung akhir musim gugur. Kai melirik kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan tangisan.

"Air matamu berubah menjadi kristalpun aku tak akan pernah mau mengenal atau melihatmu lagi kyungsoo-ssi." Ucap kai tegas. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya,bibirnya begetar. Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada akal lagi, bagaimana cara memberi tahu pria tan ini bahwa ia benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangannya. Tangan kyungsoo terangkat, mengenggam tangan kai lembut. Kai hanya diam dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Aku serius kai, keluargaku dengan keluarga chanyeol memutuskan tidak jadi melanjutkan perjodohan ini." Ucap kyungsoo asal,yang sebenarnya itu sebentar lagi terjadi. Ia masih menangis,dengan sesenggukan sesekali.

"Ha,ha. dan aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku benar-benar harus pergi kyungsoo-ssi. Annyeong." Ucap kai setelah tertawa menyepelekan dan segera melintasi jalan penyebrangan.

"Aku akan melanjutkan studyku di jerman kai!" teriak kyungsoo. Kai berhenti sejenak,memejamkan mata sebentar dan melanjutkan jalannya.

_"__di saat aku ada peluang, mengapa kau semakin jauh soo?wae.."_ kata kai dalam batinnya.

Kyungsoo mematung,memandangi kai yang semakin jauh dari hadapannya. Airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hajima kai-ah.. sebesar itukah kau membenciku? Apa perasaan itu sudah tak ada kai-ah?" lirih kyungsoo dengan mengeleng pelan.

-conscience-

"cho..chogyo, bagian informasi penerimaan siswa baru di sebelah mana?" Tanya kris ragu-ragu terhadap namja yang melintas di sampingnya.

"ah?oh.. ne-" tao memandang kris yang masih memakai seragam dari atas sampai bawah dan mengulas senyum simpul.

"ayo,aku antarkan." Lanjut tao dan berjalan beriringan dengan kris. Suasana canggung menyelimuti diri kris.

"baru selesai kelulusan ne?" Tanya tao menoleh sebentar lalu kembali lagi ke hadapan depan.

"eh?ah, n-ne.."jawab kris gugup, sebenarnya kris anak yang mudah bergaul, dan cepat berkenalan dengan orang tanpa gugup. Entah kenapa, bersama namja bermata panda ini dirinya sukses berubah 180 derajat. Jika luhan melihat ini tamatlah riwayat kris.

"ingin mendaftar disini ne?" Tanya tao lagi.

"kemauan orangtua sunbae hehe" jawab kris diringi tawa garing. Tao berhenti dan menunjuk gedung besar disisi kanannya.

"kau bisa langsung menemukan informasi saat kau baru masuk. Annyeong!" ucap tao ramah dan membungkuk.

"ah ne, khamsahamnida" jawab kris dan membalas hormat. Kris memandang tao yang sudah mulai menjauh dihapannya dan menghilang karena tao berbelok arah. seulas senyum tipis tepampang di wajah tampanya, dan menghela nafas kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**annyeong haseyo readeul~/? aku kembali,karena exo kembali dengan 'call me baby' sedikit bingung kenapa pathcodenya begitu tapi mvnya begono. dengan hati yang dari dalammmmm sedikit susah ngebayangin kris dan luhan ada di mv itu. ****_I'm not insane ok? remember, 10 in our eyes, 12 in our heart. _****Ok, cukup curhatnya. ngomong-ngomong kamsahamnida,thank you,arigatou gozaimasu,xie xie,merci,terima kasih, untuk seluruh reader baik yang silent reader, atau yang non-sider. author mau minta satu halll REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO. gomawooo. ah ye satu lagi MIANHEEEE karena typo atau kesalahan apapun yang aku buat dalam menulis fanfic ini ne..**

**ok see you in next chap. oh ya. happy 3 years with exo! WE ARE ONE!SARANGHAJA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeong yeorobun!mian atas kesalahan tadi,suer author juga bingung dan gatau. Sebelumnya mari kita ucapkan saengil chukkae nae sarang oh sehun! *tepuk tangan bareng member exo*. Oh iya, karena ini ada cerita yang berbau kuliah, author mengucapkan mianhe kalau ada salah ne. maklum author ga tau banyak dan ini semua hasil searching di google. Geuraeso let's reading!**

• Length:selesainya

• Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

• Rating:T

• Main cast : Member exo,and other's

• Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya. Sebagai peringatan dan diharapkan reader mengerti. Jadi istilah skripsi untuk S1, Tesis untuk S2 dan disertasi S3. Itu semua Cuma belaku di Indonesia. Berbeda dengan luar Indonesia. "Negara lain, seperti Australia menggunakan istilah thesis untuk penyebutan tugas akhir dengan riset untuk jenjang undergraduate (S1), postgraduate (S2), Ph.D. dengan riset (S3) dan disertation untuk tugas riset dengan ukuran yang kecil baik undergraduate (S1) ataupun postgraduate (pascasarjana). Sedangkan di Indonesia skripsi untuk jenjang S1, tesis untuk jenjang S2, dan disertasi untuk jenjang S3" begitu yang dilansir dari Wikipedia.

• **Typo meraja lela.**

• It's YAOI. YAOI! Saya ingetin ini YAOI.

• CHAP 6!

• **GA SESUAI EYD**

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

MUST REVIEW, SIDERS! Gomawo^^

-Conscience-

Author pov.

Sore ini chen sedang dalam perjalanan, mengambil salah satu titipan dari ummanya dirumah kim ahjuma, chen berdecak sebal. Bagaimana tidak?ummanya hafal diluar kepala alamat apatermennya,dan biasanya jika ada sesuatu yang ingin ummanya berikan,chen akan disuruh mengambil dirumah orang tuanya. Awalnya chen kira ummanya bercanda, yang difikiran chen,kim ahjuma adalah ibunya, mengingat keluarganya yang bermarga kim. Namun saat ummanya meneriakinya dan menyebutkan alamatnya, chen bungkam seribu Bahasa. Bukan apa-apa, saat ini chen sedang mengejar sidangnya, tesisnyapun belum selesai dengan sempurna. Chen sudah menjelaskan beribu-ribu dengan alasan yang bersatu inti '_tesisku belum selesai, umma. Jebal,kirim saja lewat jasa pengiriman."_ Dan akan berbalas '_jangan banyak alasan jongdae,kau mau,umma sita motormu itu?'_ lalu berakhir dengan chen yang menghela nafas pasrah.

Disinilah chen berdiri. Didepan pintu pagar kayu tinggi dan tembok pagar besar mengelilingi sisi rumah tersebut. Chen menekan bel dan sebuah suara dari intercom menginstrupsinya,

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya dari speaker intercom.

Chen berdeham sebentar dan menjawab "Kim jongdae, aku kemari, ingin mengambil titipan dari ummaku, Kim ryeowook."

"Ah!ne,ne. masuklah" tutup suara itu dan tak lama pagar kayu itu sedikit terbuka. Chen melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak-anak tangga kecil, dan sampai di halaman luas yang terdapat dihadapan rumah, yang bisa dibilang minimalis namun besar. Seseorang berpipi gembil,berkulit putih dan tinggi semampai keluar dari pintu berlapisi _fiber glass_. Chen berhenti dari jarak yang tak jauh dan memberi hormat.

"Masuklah,ummaku sudah menunggu." Ucap suara ramah itu,dan masuk kembali melalui pintu sebelumnya. Chen mengikuti namja itu dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah disiapkan. Wanita paruh baya itu, duduk manis di ruang keluarga yang cukup besar dengan dihadapannya jedela besar tanpa batas,menampilkan halaman disisi lain rumahnya. Chen merasa pernah menemui namja yang muncul dihadapannya tadi,beberapa saat yang lalu. Wanita itu menoleh kebelakang dan menyuruh namja tadi membawakan minuman,dan menyuruh chen untuk duduk disisinya. Selang waktu semenit dilanda keheningan, dan pecah saat kim ahjumma memulai percakapan.

"Jadi ini anak ryewook. Siapa namamu?" Tanya kim ahjumma dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kim jongdae imnida." Jawab chen lalu tersenyum.

"Aku berharap kau memang orang yang pantas untuk minseok." Tutur kim ahjumma,dan mengelus lembut sisi ibu jari chen. Suara sendok jatuh seketika terdengar nyaring dari dapur. Chen bingung bukan kepalang, 'cocok? Minseok? Siapa? Apa yang cocok?' sekelabat pertanyaan muncul beribu-ribu di kepala chen. Kim ahjumma menoleh kearah pintu dapur yang lebar (bayangin aja rumah roommate) .

" Waeyo minseok-ah?" teriak kim ahjumma.

"A-aniyo umma." Jawab xiumin terbata. Dan tak lama ia keluar dengan tiga buah cangkir teh.

"Ayo minumlah dulu. Dan itu titipan dari eommamu." Ucap kim ahjumma seraya menunjuk bungkusan besar berbalut kain yang diikat atasnya. Chen mengangguk dan meneguk perlahan teh hangatnya.

"Kau pasti sudah diberi tahu eommamu kan?bahwa setelah kelulusanmu kau akan menikah dengan minseok?" Tanya kim ahjumma dengan senyuman terpatri diwajah manisnya. Xiumin yang duduk di hadapan mereka hanya menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Chen yang tengah meminum dengan tenang saat mendengar kata-kata itu terucap, tak diduga ia tersedak berat dan sedikit memuntahkan cairan tehnya. Ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap dagunya.

"Ekhm,joseonghamnida. Tapi aku harus buru-buru. Mianhe" ucap chen setelah memberi hormat kemudian mengambil bungkusannya dan berlalu pergi. sedikit tak sopan memang,namun ia hanya syok dan tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Otte? Dia tampan bukan?" Tanya kim ahjumma sambil memerhatikan anaknya yang menunduk.

-conscience-

* * *

><p>Suho tersenyum lebar. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Tesisnya diterima oleh dan , ia juga telah selesai mengikuti <em>undergraduate presentation <em>tentu dengan _interview_nya. Pada intinya semua urasan kuliah selesai dan ia sudah dipastikan ikut kelulusan di bulan depan bersama anggota lainnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari lorong kampusnya, dan berhenti saat sampai dihalaman samping kampus, banyak mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan urasan mereka masing-masing, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi penyebab suho berhenti berjalan. Pemandangan tepat dihadapannya saat ini benar-benar membuat Bunga dihatinya layu dan mati, lay duduk dibangku kayu dan disampingnya terdapat Okura seongsaenim, memangku laptop dan semakin merapatkan duduknya dengan lay,mereka terlihat serius memandang laptop, pembicaraan terlihat lebih mendominasi okura seongsaenim sendiri. Okura seongsaenim menoleh kekiri menatap wajah lay, yang serius memandangi layar laptop, seakan-akan tersihir oleh wajah angel lay, Lay yang sedang berbicara, mungkin bertanya dan merasa diacuhkan lantas ia menengok dan tanpa sengaja menepis jarak diantara wajah mereka berdua,ujung hidung bangir lay sudah bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung okura seongsaenim. Suho tanpa sadar mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Suho yang memang baru saja membeli dua cup kopi berjalan kearah lay dan berpura-pura tanpa sengaja menjatuhkannya di atas sepatu okura seongsaenim dan lay. Mereka berdua terkejut karena hawa panas yang menyegat menembus sepatu mereka terlebih lagi sepatu lay.

"Eoh,jeoseonghamnida. Aku tersandung." Ucap suho dengan wajah bersalah yang palsu. Lay menatapnya dengan tak suka dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan suho dan okura seosaengnim. Suho lantas berbalik arah dan mengejar lay.

"Lay, waegeurae?" Tanya suho.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu." Jawab lay ketus.

"Aku?memang aku berbuat apa?" Tanya suho pura-pura tak tau.

"Suho, kau ini sebenarnya mau apa? Dia itu pembimbingku,pembimbing pertama. tesisku belum selesai dengan sempurna seperti dirimu suho! Kau ini ingin aku diberatkan untuk kelulusan?!" maki lay yag sebelumnya tadi berhenti sebentar. Ia melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya dan kaus kakinya, terlihat dengan jelas kulit putih nan mulus itu memerah dan sedikit melepuh. Ya tentu karena kopi panas yang ditumpahkan suho tadi.

"Dan lihat hasil perbuatan kekanakanmu sekarang." Tunjuk lay kearah kaki merahnya. Suho menatapnya bersalah, ia menyesal tetapi tadi ia memang dilanda kecemburuan yang parah. Entahlah emosi suho memang sulit dikendalikan.

"Naneun.." ucapan suho menggantung,lay menunggu sampai dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku menyesal lay,mianhe. Tapi aku tak suka melihatmu dengannya terlampau dekat." Lanjut suho.

"Aish. Jinjja! Sudah kubilang dia itu-"kata-kata lay terputus dengan selaan suho.

"Ne,aku tau, sangat tau dia guru pembimbingmu. Entahlah, jinjja aku menyesal lay. Mianhe"

"Untuk apa kau tak suka melihatku dekat dengan guru pembimbingku?" Tanya lay dan mulai berjalan.

"Karena aku cemburu." Ucap suho tegas.

"Hahaha,ya!bagaimanapun juga, hanya kau satu-satunya namja yang menjadi sahabatku." Tanggap lay dengan kekehan.

"Sahabat?kau yakin?" Tanya suho yang ikut berjalan santai disamping lay.

"Hm. "gumam lay. Suho berhenti mendadak. Lay mengacuhkannya, lay kira suho membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"Ya! waeyo?" Tanya lay dan menoleh kebelakang melihat jaraknya dengan suho yang terlampau jauh.

"Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi teman atau sahabatmu lay!" teriak suho. Lay menaikan satu alis.

"Arraseo." Tukas lay dan berjalan kembali. Ia kira suho marah karena hal tadi, ia fikir suho masih cemburu. Ia fikir suho memang benar-benar tidak ingin bersamanya lagi, semua perkiraan lay itu hilang semua saat kata-kata lantang itu menggema di setiap penjuru lorong.

"NAN JEONGMAL SARANGHAE,YIXING-AH!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Allright,aku comeback again karena ide cepat datang. Jujur author pengen banget selesaiin segera ff ini dan buat ff baru huahahahaha*ketawa evil bareng sehun*<strong>

**Maybe you could leave some review? So, I can fix my mistakes and not repeat them! Ya kan? Makanya author mohon dengan sangat! Review juseyooooooooooo.**

**Mianhe atas segala typo dan kesalahan lainnya, kamsahamnida!**

**See you in next chap!Saranghae! *bow bareng OT 12***


	7. Chapter 7

**Annyeong! Ini diaaaaaaaa chap 7! Author usahain secepatnya ini bakal selesai! Makanya review teruslah! Selamat membaca!**

• Length:seselesainya

• Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

• Rating:T

• Main cast : Member exo,and other's

• Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

• Typo meraja lela.

• It's YAOI. YAOI! Saya ingetin ini YAOI.

• **GA SESUAI EYD**

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

**MUST REVIEW, SIDERS! Gomawo^^**

* * *

><p>-Conscience-<p>

Author pov.

Kai berdiri menatap Flight Information Board, bola matanya menuju kesatu nama penerbangan teratas. _' Asiana Airlines OZ 541. Departure Airport Seoul,Korea. Destination Airport Frankfurt,German. 12:50 – 04:35. Status Take off' _. Kai menghela nafas pasrah dan pergi dengan raut wajah muram. Kemarin malam Kyungsoo mengirimnya pesan memberitau bahwa dirinya akan pergi esok hari, jatuh pada hari ini. Saat mendengar Kyungsoo yang berteriak meberitaunya dua bulan lalu, ia kira itu hanya guyonan semata. Ia terlalu marah dan tak siap saat bertemu tatap dengan Kyungsoo, ia juga tak mau memaksakan diri,mana harus mendengarkan semua perkataan Kyungsoo.

Ditengah langkah gontainya, ia mendongak dan terlihat dua namja beridiri di depannya dengan senyum menenangkan. Kai memaksa sebuah senyuman tipis sebagai balasannya, dan menghampiri mereka.

"Jigeum." Ucap Kai menatap keduanya dengan pandangan kosong. Luhan dan Sehun bertukar pandang dan menatap Kai lagi, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar kehilangngannya." Lanjut Kai, baik Luhan atau Sehun memandang iba temannya. Sehun menepuk pelan pundak Kai tanda simpati, dan mereka bertiga berbalik memutuskan pulang. Luhan menoleh sekali lagi, mencari-cari dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Setelahnya Luhan menepuk jidadnya pelan dan menoleh mengarah Sehun.

"Hun-ah, bubble tea yang kau pesan, sudah kau ambil?"Tanya Luhan. Sehun menoleh dan mendegus pelan lalu terkekeh. Luhan mengambil pesanan mereka, saat mata Luhan melihat-lihat sekeliling, dua bola matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok mungil diantara yang lain. Luhan berlari mencoba mengejar sosok tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?!" Panggil Luhan sedikit berteriak dan memutar tubuh mungil berbalut coat biru tua. Namja itu menoleh dan mengernyit bingung. Luhan diam dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Jeoseonghamnida,saya salah orang. Jeoseonghamnida." Ujar Luhan dan membumbungkuk berkali-kali. Orang itu berlalu dan Luhan berjalan cepat kearah Sehun dan Kai yang menunggu.

* * *

><p>Sekarang sudah di penghujung bulan mei, memang musim semi saat ini dikorea. Kai menerawang kemasa lalunya bersama kyungsoo, singkat memang jalan cerita hubungannya dengan kyungsoo. Tapi Kai ingat dan tak lupa, di penghujung hari musim semi Kyungsoo dan dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan <em>Video Call <em>saling berbagi namun saat itu Kai menderita flu yang harus membuatnya bersin lebih sering,

"_Aku membenci musim semi." _Ujar Kai.

_"__Waeyo?" _Tanya kyungsoo.

_"__Karena aku akan terserang flu seharian penuh."_

_"__Musim semi favoriteku."_ Balas Kyungsoo.

Kai memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan semua angin menerpa kulitnya, tak peduli dengan kesehatannya. Ia bersin beberapa kali kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu balkon.

Kai mengambil air lalu duduk di meja makan. Pandangannya tertuju pada note-note yang ia tempel disana,didepan kulkas. Entah untuk mengingat tugas, atau hal tentang Kyungsoo yang baru ia ketahui. Manik matanya berpindah ke atas kulkas , kotak coklat bergaris putih dengan pita kuning dipojok kanan bawah tutup kotak tersebut. Itu hadiah darinya untuk Kyungsoo, namun belum sempat ia berikan.

Di samping kotak itu terdapat kotak biru turquoise lebih kecil dari kotak cokelat, itu hadiah dari Kyungsoo untuknya, yang berisi sebuah kupon. Surat kecil didalamnya menyampaikan maksud Kyungsoo,

_' __Aku memberi ini memang bukan tanpa alasan jongin-ah. Aku memberi ini karena, aku tau kau tak mempunyai waktu yang banyak untuk pergi ketaman bermain lagi. Jadi gunakan ini sesuai keinginanmu._

_-Do kyungsoo'_

Kai meluncurkan airmata saat mengingat kembali surat tersebut. Kai lelah dengan semua drama yang ia mainkan seorang diri, yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Berpura-pura tak mencintai Kyungsoo,tak memperdulikannya lagi,dan berpura-pura tak merindukannya, mengacuhkan Kyungsoo layaknya benda transparan.

Kai memutar ingatannya ke masa dulu. Masa dimana dia dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Sampai pada dua bulan perjalanannya dengan Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan, Kai mulai menelan segala kenangan manis itu dan menguburnya dalam-dalam. Semua itu karena perjodohan yang dilakukan keluarga Park. Namun saat kesempatan cerah datang padanya ia melalaikannya, lagi dan lagi karena mengingat perjodohan konyol yang sudah jelas tak terjadi. Saat Kyungsoo kembali memilihnya, dirinya malah pergi mengacuhkan Kyungsoo.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, tapi Kai memang tidak pernah berfikir Kyungsoo akan sejauh ini meninggalkannya. Walau memang mereka dilangit yang sama, oksigen yang sama, dan sama-sama memiliki detak jantung. Tapi menurut Kai itu berbeda saat Kyungsoo tak ada dalam pandangannya. Kai tertawa disela isakannya, menertawakan hal bodoh yang ia lakukan. Dulu dirinya diam-diam datang ke kampus Kyungsoo dan menyari dimana keberadaannya dan memantaunya sampai Kyungsoo masuk kembali kedalam gedung. Menguntit Kyungsoo jika sedang diluar rumah. Kai tau apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tanpanya. Dan dia tau Kyungsoo sering menangis karenanya. Tanpa sepetahuan Kyungsoo, Kai menelfon maid Kyungsoo yang menjadi mata-matanya. Menanyakan apa Kyungsoo memakan makanannya sampai habis, memakan sayuran dan buah, tidak melupakan vitaminnya, menjaga dan mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak terlalu lelah.

Kai menaruh kepalanya yang terasa berat diatas meja makan.

"Soo.. hiks, eodisseo.." lirihnya.

"Hajima Soo.. hiks, mianhe.."

"Jeongmal mianhe Soo.." lirihnya, dan semakin terisak. Kai memukul-mukul pelan meja dan berhenti. Dia tak memiliki tenaga yang banyak, semua sudah ia kuras untuk airmatanya. Kai jarang menangis, dan selalu menahan tangis. Namun kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya, sinar kehangatannya benar-benar jauh digapai walau masih di planet yang sama, bumi.

"Nan pabo, nan napeun namja.. hiks,"

"Terserah kau Soo, mau kau memaki,memukul dan meminta apapun dariku! asalkan kau, hiks, kau kembali." Tangis Kai semakin pecah, menusuk keheningan dimalam hari.

"Mianhe Soo.."

-conscience-

* * *

><p><em>Jerman, 16:41 pm.<em>

Kyungsoo kembali menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia melakukan itu. teh hangatnya mengepulkan asap halus. Sebesit senyuman lemah terukir diwajahnya, musim di jerman sama dengan seoul. Semi. Setidaknya dia tak terlalu jauh dengan jongin, monolognya.

Semua urusan kuliahnya sudah siap, kyungsoo mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum tehnya pelan. Pemandangannya tetap lurus kedepan, ke pusat kota dengan mentari senja. Bunga mawar merah,aster,geranium, dan gerberasnya tersusun apik di depan balkonnya, sengaja untuk menanam bunga. Walaupun Kyungsoo seorang namja tapi ia menyukai bunga,merawatnya apalagi.

Kyungsoo menyalakan handphonenya dan muncul foto Kai di screenlocknya, foto candid Kai. Saat kai mengenakan stelan jas hitamnya lengkap dengan kemeja hitamnya, saat acara pertunangannya dulu. Wajah polos Kai saat menengok kanan membuatnya rindu,sampai ia lupa bahwa ia membutuhkan udara.

"Eodiga?" tanya Kyungsoo datar pada layar handphonenya.

"Pasti saat ini, malam dikorea ne?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Jaga kesehatan dan atur pola makanmu! Arraseo!?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan tampang serius.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berlatih dancemu itu!" Maki Kyungsoo.

"Michigae nan deureo niga.. Bogoshipeo.." lirih Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sedih. Lalu terkekeh pelan, dia benar-benar sudah gila. Gila karena seorang Kim Jongin. Tanpa ia sadari, lelehan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

><p>Kai terbangun dan merasa pegal dipunggung dan bahunya, setelah merasakan matanya normal kembali ia tersadar, semalam ia tertidur di meja makan karena terlalu lelah menangis, terlalu lelah menyesal, terlalu lelah memikirkan kesalahannya. Ia melirik jam dinding, lalu mengusap wajahnya. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Sekarang awal juni, menandakan akan ada pergantian musim lagi, <em>Summer.<em>

Setelah rapi Kai bergegas turun keluar dari gedung apartemennya dan memilih naik bus saja, fikirannya belum tenang karena Kyungsoo. Kai memilih duduk dekat jendela dan memasang headset ke telinganya. Matanya terpaku pada setiap jalanan yang bus lalui, tapi pandangannya hampa. Musim memang berganti menjadi musim panas, hari inipun hari awal dan akhir masuk sekolah,karena libur musim panas dimulai esok hari. walaupun musim panas tiba,namun tidak langsung berubah derastis, kembang-kembang musim semi dan daun-daun musim semi masih sedap dan sejuk dipandang.

Setengah jam kemudian dirinya sampai. Kai mengayun tungkainya menuju loker dan mengganti baju serta sepatunya. Kelas pertamanya dance. Ruangan dance masih sepi mungkin karena bel belum berbunyi, Kai memutuskan pemanasan sendiri terlebih dahulu. Saat Kai melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar diruangan ini, ia termangu. Otaknya kembali berputar,

_"__Kau sekolah dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat pertama kali bertemu account Kai di media social._

_"__SOPA,hyung." Balas Kai._

_"__Whoa,apa yang kau ambil?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi._

_"__Dance," Balas Kai lagi._

_"__Kau pintar menari?"_

_"__Em.. begitulah,kkk~" Balas Kai sedikit malu._

_"__Ajari aku kalau kita bertemu arraseo?! Fighting. Sudah dulu ne? annyeong." Tutup Kyungsoo dan meng-offline accountnya._

"Jongin? Waseo?" Pertanyaan itu membuat lamunan Kai membuyar dan menoleh kearah pintu. Gu seongsaenim sudah tiba rupanya.

"Tumben kau datang lebih cepat." Lanjutnya dan mulai merapikan barang bawaannya disudut ruangan.

"Ehm, ne. kebetulan jalanan sedang sepi." Kai menjawab asal. Gu seongsaenim berhenti bebenah dan menatap Kai bingung, jelas-jelas jalanan sedang padat-padatnya. Gu seongsaenim mengedikan bahu. Tak lama murid-murid berdatangan dan melakukan pemanasan, ada yang sendiri ada pula berpasangan.

Murid-murid mengambil posisi, bersiap untuk memulai. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka kencang dan tampilah Sehun yang berantakan, tali sepatu menjuntai, baju compang-camping,dan nafas tersengal. Ia memberi hormat dan menyengir. Hal yang paling jarang ia lakukan. Tapi ini keadaan mendesak, bila ia tetap memasang wajah dingin bisa-bisa dia dibilang murid tak tau malu.

"Jeoseonghamnida, seongsaenim."

Gu seongsaenim tersenyum lalu menyuruh Sehun pemanasan terlebih dahulu, Sehun sebenarnya tidak perlu pemanasan lagi. Pasalnya ia berlari dari gerbang menuju loker lalu kebilik ganti pakaian berlari lagi menaruh seragam di loker, dan menancapkan tenaga dalam untuk berlari ke ruang menari. Namun ia tetap melakukannya pula, pemanasan ringan.

Setelah murid menari bersama. Kali ini dibagi perkelompok yang sudah ditentukan minggu lalu. Satu kelompok maximal empat orang dan sedikit dua orang. Keberuntungan ditangan Kai dan Sehun. Mereka satu grup. Setelah melihat performa dua kelompok sekarang giliran Kai dan Sehun. Music mengalun pelan dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Gerakan Sehun pas sesuai irama. Kaipun begitu.

Enam grup telah tampil setelah Kai dan Sehun, kelas dance berakhir. Murid berhambur keluar dan hilang dalam sekejap. Kai dan Sehun keluar terakhir. Lengan Kai tiba-tiba di genggam wanita yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya, Gu seongsaenim.

"Jongin tunggu sebentar." Kai mengernyit bingung dan mundur kembali bersama Sehun kedalam ruangan.

"Ada yang menganggu fikiranmu?" Tanya Gu seongsaenim tepat mengenai hati Kai. Sehun hanya diam menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding kaca.

"Ani," Jawab Kai seadanya. Gu seongsaenim tersenyum simpul dan menepuk bahunya simpati.

"Selesaikanlah segera, tarianmu membuktikannya," Kai hendak membantah atas pernyataan Gu seongsaenim. Namun Gu seongsaenim melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kelas selanjutnya." Tutupnya dan kembali merapikan barang-barangnya.

* * *

><p>"Kim jongin!" Tegur pria dihadapan kelas. Namun Kai masih saja bergeming memandang kosong jendela kelasnya.<p>

PLAK.

Satu lemparan penghapus papan tulis tepat mengenai sisi kanan wajahnya. Kai menoleh dan mendapatkan Noh seongsaenim menatapnya garang.

"Kau mempelajari apa dari jendela!?" Bentaknya. Kai tetap hening.

"Apa aku menulis dijendela?!" Lanjutnya. Kai mendengus dan meminta maaf.

"Keluar dari kelasku!," Makinya. Kai tersentak dan berkelit,

"Ta-tapi Seongsae-"

"Jigeum!" Teriaknya memekakkan telinga. Kai menundukan kepala membereskan bukunya dan keluar.

Kai mengayunkan tungkai kakinya kehalaman samping sekolahnya, dan menyalakan handphonenya. Masih dengan orang yang sama, namja yang sama menghiasi layar penuh handphone Kai. Kyungsoo. Namun berbeda latar dan gaya. Mungkin foto yang lain tapi masih namja yang sama.

Kai tersenyum masam memandangnya.

"Kau lihat soo? Aku berantakan." Monolognya.

"Kau lihat? Jongin bukan jongin." Lanjutnya dengan airmata menggenang.

"Aku berbeda soo dalam 24jam tanpamu. Kau lihat? Perubahan drastis yang sangat singkat bukan?" setetes air mata menetes dan jatuh dilayar handphonenya.

"Kau yakin aku bisa bertahan?" dan hembusan angin menjawabnya. Membuat tangisannya kembali lepas.

'Biarkan aku menangis dan bersedih kali ini saja soo.' Lirih dalam hatinya.

.

-conscience-

.

**TBC.**

**Ikutin next chapnya ne? JANGAN LUPAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**REVIEW. YA.**

**BAGI YANG TIDAK TAU REVIEW TUH APA….**

**REVIEW SAMA KAYAK KOMENTAR. SO, LET'S DO IT!**

**Hug & Kiss from twelve peter pan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annyeong! Di jam-jam liburan singkat yang bakal berakhir. aku ngebut bikin chapter ini. bisa dipastikan rada lama update. tapi semoga aja ngga. Big thanks, yang udah mau review di chap sebelumnya. aku terharu banget dan syok parah haha,ga tau mau gimana. beribu ribu makasih aku ucapin buat review dan sarannya. nama-nama kalian yang udah review bakal aku tampilin di chap ending. so,dukung author terus. selamat membaca!**

• Length:seselesainya

• Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

• Rating:T

• Main cast : Member exo,and other's

• Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

• **Typo meraja lela.**

• It's YAOI. YAOI! Saya ingetin ini YAOI.

•** GA SESUAI EYD**

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

**MUST REVIEW, SIDERS! Gomawo^^**

* * *

><p>-Conscience-<p>

Author pov.

"Otte?." Tanya Tao di pagi itu. Kris yang duduk disebelahnya menoleh menampakan wajah bingung.

"Otte,konkuk university?." Lanjut pertanyaan Tao.

"Ah, ya begitulah." Jawab Kris. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman menunggu kelas selanjutnya. Ternyata Tao dan Kris satu jurusan, jadi mereka memang memiliki jam yang sama. Mereka juga sudah berkenalan.

"Walau sedikit lelah mengelilingi tempat seluas ini." Lanjut Kris. Menimbulkan kekehan Tao.

"Sunba-."

"Hyung. Sudah kubilang panggil saja hyung." Ucapan Tao memotong kata-kata Kris.

"N-ne." Kris gugup kembali. Kadang ia menyesal mengapa harus begini apabila dekat dengan namja bermata panda ini. 'Memalukan.' Itu yang selalu Kris sebut dalam hati.

"Apa?." Tanya Tao. Lamunan Kris membuyar dan menampangkan wajah polos.

"Kau, tadi ingin bicara tentang apa?." Tanya Tao lagi.

"Hyung kapan wisuda?." Tanya Kris hati-hati. Air wajah Tao berubah masam.

"Kau mengejekku?." Tukas Tao. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda Kris.

"A-a-ani, sunbae, maksudku hyung. Bukan be-begitu.. a-aku hanya-."

"Ne,ne. Tenang saja, mengapa kau ini terlalu serius sih?." Tanya Tao, Kris diam terpaku. Melihat wajah polos Kris, tawa Tao pecah.

"Hyung.." Lirih Kris. Tao tetap tertawa bahkan lebih keras. Masih dengan wajah polosnya Kris berucap lagi.

"Kau.. mengerjaiku?."

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu serius? Apa kau selalu begini?." Ledek Tao tak menyadari, bahwa Kris sudah menampakan tanduk evilnya.

"Jadi..hyung siap?."

"Untuk apa?." Tanya Tao terkesiap dan menggeser duduknya, saat melihat wajah Kris yang… sulit ditebak.

"Menerima hadiah."

"Karena apa?." Tanya Tao lagi, yang sudah tak bisa menggeser duduknya karena sudah terpentok oleh besi lengan bangkunya.

"Karena telah berani mengerjai seorang Wu Yifan." Tao menelan ludah dalam-dalam. Tak seharusnya ia mengerjai namja yang selalu serius ini.

Detik berikutnya hanya Tao,Kris dan Tuhan yang tau. Apa yang terjadi dengan panda cina itu.

* * *

><p>"Chagi." Panggil namja itu. Namun namja berdarah cina itu masih bergeming.<p>

"Hyung." Panggilnya lagi. Namun tetap saja namja berparas manis itu tetap asyik dengan dunianya.

"Luhan hyung!." Panggilnya sedikit meninggikan suara.

"APA?!" Sahut Luhan tak kalah tingginya. Sehun diam, nyalinya menguap. Ia tau dirinya salah besar. Dan pasti Luhan tak mau memaafkannya semudah itu.

"Mengapa masih disini ha?!." Bentak Luhan. Memandang Sehun tajam.

"Ka!Ka!" Usir Luhan dan mendorong lengan Sehun. Sehun diam dan menatap mata Luhan dengan memelas.

"Kau kan lebih mementingkan model seksi favoritmu dari pada kesehatanmu sendirikan!?." Maki Luhan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau bahkan hanya ingat tanggal model kesayanganmu ke korea dari pada pesta pernikahan hyungmu sendiri!." Lanjut Luhan.

"Hyung-."

"Aku tak akan perduli apabila nanti kau dijalan pingsan atau nanti pulang mengeluh sakit lagi!." Tutup Luhan dan pergi kedalam kamarnya. Lalu membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang di apartemen Luhan. Sehun sering kemari, entah menemani Luhan belajar, menginap ataupun lainnya. Kode pintu apartemen Luhanpun ia tau. Sehun terkena flu berat dari kemarin, saat ia hendak pulang dari apartemen Luhan. Dan akhirnya Sehun dirawat Luhan pribadi dengan dokter pribadi Luhan pula di apartemennya. Dan besok adalah hari pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun tau dia salah, pabbo. Dikeadaannya yang belum sembuh total malah ingin keluar malam untuk mengunjungi Miranda Kerr di bandara dengan fansnya yang lain. Saking senangnya Sehun juga lupa besok adalah hari pernikahan hyungnya, walau hanya sepupu.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan pelan.

"Hyung.." Sepi tak ada tanggapan.

"Hyung.. mianhae."

Merasa hanya angin yang menjawabnya. Sehun masuk kekamar Luhan. Pintu balkon masih terbuka lebar, gorden tipis mengikuti lembayung hembusan angin malam. Luhan tidur memunggungi Sehun, Luhan tidur menghadap kearah pintu balkon yang dibuka lebar.

"Hyung sudah tidur?." Tanya Sehun. Pabbo memang, jelas takkan ada jawaban. Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan dan merangkak ketempat tidur. Sehun hendak membalikan tubuh Luhan, untuk melihat apa dia sudah tertidur.

Tangan Sehun mengambang diudara. Luhan belum tertidur, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar dan disusul isak tangis yang pilu. Hati Sehun tertohok, ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya. Dengan sekali sentakan, tubuh Luhan dibalik oleh Sehun, Luhan menatap kearah langit-langit kamar. Airmata Luhan terus mengalir, isaknya semakin menjadi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"H-hyung.."

"Ka!." Bentak Luhan disela isak tangisnya. Sehun bergeming.

"Kau tuli?! Ka!." Teriak Luhan sejadi-jadinya, membunuh heningnya malam yang dingin. Sehun meneteskan airmata dan memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Sedangkan Luhan meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya. Tinjuan lemas Luhan terasa di dada Sehun.

"Hyung mianhe. Jeongmal mian."

"Kau tak mengerti hun-ah.." Lirih Luhan tetap menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Mian hyung,mian.."

"Kau tak tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Kesehatanmu! Apapun tentang dirimu!"

"Aku tau hyung, nan pabbo namja." Dan Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau bela-belakan demi idola seksimu itu dalam keadaan sakit! Melupakan hari penting keluargamu! Dan mengacuhkanku demi model seksimu itu! neo napeun namja!"

Sehun mengangguk, ia paham,ia paham. Luhan cemburu, Luhan mengkhawatirkannya, Luhan peduli padanya sampai hal terkecilpun.

"Sekarang pergi hun-ah!ka!" Lirih Luhan, seluruh tenaga Luhan sudah habis. Sehun menggeleng, diam-diam Sehun juga terisak, merutuki kebodohannya.

"Ka!"

"Ka!"

"Ka!" kata itu berulang kali diucapkan oleh Luhan tanpa jera, dan Sehun tetap bergeming tak melepaskan pelukannya dengan Luhan.

"Ka.." lirih terakhir Luhan yang terdengar pelan sekali, seperti bisikan. Sehun membelalakan matanya dan melepaskan diri.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun. Dan mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Sehun mengira Luhan pingsan karenanya,karena kelelahan menangis. Sehun panik bukan kepalang. Saat hendak menggendong Luhan untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Tiba-tiba pergerakan Sehun berhenti. Saat mendengar, suara dengkuran halus Luhan yang teratur. Luhan jatuh tertidur karena lelah menangis, seluruh tenaganya pasti terkuras untuk menangis. Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan tak sadar menitikan airmata di kening Luhan. Sehun menarik selimut sebatas dada Luhan lalu turun dari kasur dan menutup pintu balkon sehabis itu pergi keluar dari kamar. Ia butuh menenangkan diri juga.

* * *

><p>Hari yang dinantikan keluarga besar Park dan Byun tiba. Hari pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tiga bulan yang lalu operasi Baekhyun berjalan dengan lancar, dan saat ini Baekhyun sehat wal afiat. Matahari berterik terang, burung-burung berkicauan seperti ikut turut serta meriahkan acara pernikahan sepasang anak adam.<p>

Senyum Baekhyun lebih cerah dari biasanya dihari ini. Pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol di adakan _outdoor_ mengingat bulan ini musim panas di korea. Kalangan kerabatpun semakin banyak yang datang, memadati ruang tanpa batas ini.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon flamboyan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin ikut berdiri didepan _gate _menyambut tamu yang hadir bersama eomma dan appanya serta Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Chanyeol melarangnya dan menyuruhnya duduk disini.

Menit terakhir acara akan dimulai Luhan dan Sehun baru datang dan segera mengambil tempat. Wajah Luhan sedikit pucat, dan mata bengkak, mungkin karena tangisnya tadi malam. Dan acara yang hikmat itu dimulai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dipertemukan oleh takdir, disatukan oleh takdir, dan dijauhkan oleh cobaan. Dan disatukan kembali oleh takdir. Jodoh, kata itu yang tepat untuk dua sejoli itu. Sejauh-jauhnya mereka dipisahkan pasti akan bersatu kembali oleh benang takdir yang sudah terikat di diri mereka. Badai hebat menerpa hubungan mereka, itu hanya ujian dari Tuhan dan takdir. Apa bisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melalui itu semua dan bisa naik ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuktikan kepada takdir, kepada dunia. Mereka berdua bisa melaluinya, mereka berdua selalu bersama. Dan mereka berdua berhasil menunjukan hasilnya, bahwa mulai detik ini. Hari ini. Tanggal 27-06-2014. Mereka sekarang resmi sebagai sepasang suami.

Seme dan Uke Park.

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar riuh saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membalikan badan dari hadapan pendeta. Dan selesai dari pagutan hangat dan lembut mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum, senyum yang menampilkan berkali-kali lipat kebahagiaan . Mereka berdua jalan beriringan, dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Sepasang anak adam itu membagi kehangatan kepada seluruh tamu. Mengalahkan hangatnya sinar mentari. Lemparan kelopak bunga-bunga mengiringi langkah kedua insan tersebut. Sampai dipenghujung altar mereka membalikan badannya lagi dan mengangkat tangan kiri mereka lalu memperlihatkan punggung tangan mereka. Pantulan dari mata-mata kecil berlian membuat para tamu semakin histeris, mereka terus memandangi jari manis Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Seorang anak kecil memberi sebuket bunga mawar putih bercampur baby breath kepada Baekhyun. Yeoja-yeoja mengumpul bibelakang Baekhyun bersiap mengambil buket bunga tersebut.

Chanyeol menarik Sehun yang masih bermuram nurja untuk berbaris dibelakang Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit gerutuan Sehun baris diantara desakan yeoja-yeoja. Tangan kanan dan kiri Sehun menengadah tinggi sedangkan wajahnya menatap malas bunga yang sudah dilempar.

Buket bunga yang dilempar ketangkupan tangannya.

Iya, ketangannya.

Sehun membelalakan matanya dan mendongak melihat tangannya yang terdapat buket bunga itu. Sehun mengenggam erat buket itu dengan segera, sebelum yeoja-yeoja ini menyerbunya. Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan yang melihat kearahnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Hyung!" panggilnya saat sudah dihadapan Luhan. Ia berjongkok didepan Luhan dan menggoyang-goyangkan buket bunga itu. Luhan mengerti maksud Sehun dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Hyung sudah tidak marah?" Tanya sehun. Luhan menggeleng. Sehun memberikan buket bunga itu kepada Luhan.

"Hyung, kita pasti akan menyusul Baekhyun hyung bukan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sehun-ah, kau ini berfikir apa? Selesaikan dulu sekolahmu. Mengikuti tes masuk universitas, wisuda. Mencari pekerjaan, lalu mendapatkan pekerjaan lalu melamarku!" Jawab Luhan. Sehun melongo dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hyung~ itu waktu yang lama~" Rengek Sehun. Luhan terkekeh.

"Aigoo~ Tak ada bantahan. Kalau kau membantah.. aku tambahkan persyaratannya. Kau boleh melamarku saat umurmu sudah dua puluh lima tahun, dan pastikan sebelum melamarku kau harus menemui kedua orangtuaku di Beijing. Otte?" Tawa Luhan. Sehun melebarkan matanya, menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Hyung, kau bercanda bukan?"

"Wae? Kau mau membantah lagi? Geurae, aku tambah persyaratannya menj-."

"Andwe,andwe,andwe. Ne, ne. aku melamar hyung saat aku sudah selesai sekolah, selesai kuliah, dan mendapatkan pekerjaan." Potong Sehun cepat-cepat. Luhan terkekeh dan membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Meminta pelukan hangat seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun sepenuh hati membalasnya. Luhan memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin Oh Sehun.

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memerhatikan mereka berdua. Baekhyun bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol dan memeluk Chanyeol dari samping. Chanyeol membalas memeluk Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang segelas _champagne_.

"Mereka manis bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Chanyeol mengangguk, dan meminum _champagne_nya.

"Seperti kita?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Lebih dan lebih dari kita." Lalu mereka berdua tergelak bersama.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>ok, gimana? maybe wanna leave some review? maaf untuk segala typo dan kekurangan. makasih banyak yang mau read, dan terimakasih sekali sekali yang mau meninggalkan beberapa saran di kotak review.<strong>

**NAMA YANG REVIEW AKAN AKU TAMPILKAN DI CHAPTER ENDING~**

**See you in next chap!**

**Hug & Kiss from twelve perterpan.**


	9. Chapter 9

• Length:seselesainya

• Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

• Rating:T

• Main cast : Member exo,and other's

• Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya. **Aku mau kasih tau aja, perbedaan korea sama jerman itu 7 jam. Jadi kalau nanti di korea jam dua siang di jerman jam tujuh pagi.**

• **Typo meraja lela.**

• **It's YAOI. YAOI! Saya ingetin ini YAOI.**

**• GA SESUAI EYD**

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

**MUST REVIEW, SIDERS! Gomawo^^**

-Conscience-

* * *

><p>Author pov.<p>

_South Korean 29-06-2015. 7.45 am_

Bel apartemen dengan nomor 275 berdering tanpa henti. Baekhyun yang masih memakai apron kuning pastelnya, meninggalkan masakannya sebentar lalu pergi membuka pintu tanpa melihat dulu melalui intercom.

"Nugu-." Pertanyaan Baekhyun terputus saat melihat tamu dipagi hari yang mengunjunginya. Baekhyun menampilkan seulas senyum dan menyuruh tamunya masuk.

"Woah~ck, tak ku sangka kau benar-benar menjadi pasangan hidup Chanyeol." Ujar Chen saat memasuki apartemen luas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh dan menyuruh Chen serta namja yang mengikuti Chen duduk.

Baekhyun kembali lagi ke dapur kemudian kembali dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus mangga dan piring kecil berisi beberapa buah hotteok.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menaruh nampannya di meja kopi.

"Ah, itu. Mianhe karena lusa kemarin aku tak bisa datang ke acara pernikahanmu." Jawab Chen.

"Gwaenchanha."

"Ini kado dariku dan Xiumin." Ucap Chen dan menyodorkan sekotak besar berwarna cokelat dengan pita pink pastel. Yang sedari tadi dipangkuan Xiumin.

"Gomawo." Jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandangi Xiumin yang tertunduk malu di balik punggung Chen.

"Jadi?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Chen memandangnya bingung, lalu memakan kuenya.

"Apa?" Jawab Chen disela-sela kunyahan kue lembut itu.

"Xiumin. Nuguseyo?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut. Chen menelan dengan susah payah saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ehm. Xiumin nama akrabnya, nama aslinya Kim Minseok. Xiumin ini.." Chen menghembuskan nafas gugup lalu menatap kembali Baekhyun yang sudah setengah mati penasaran.

"Suamiku."

Baekhyun tersentak dan seakan waktu berhenti. Chen, sahabatnya telah menikah juga. Tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Mwo?!"

Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin tersentak bersamaan karena pekikkan suara bass yang kencang di tengah keheningan pagi.

"Ka-kau sudah menyusul kami? Secepat itu?!" Lanjut Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian rapih. Chanyeol segera duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Chen dan Xiumin.

"Kau tak mengundang kami, waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Ah! Kau melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan ne?!" Ucap Chanyeol semakin histeris. Dan semakin membuat wajah Xiumin tertunduk dengan rona merah yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Neo micheoso?! Aku tak mungkin begitu. Mianhe aku tak mengundang kalian. Mengingat acara pernikahanku jatuh di tanggal yang sama dengan kalian, belum lagi Xiumin baru saja lulus SHS. Jadi resepsi pernikahan kami tertutup." Jelas Chen panjang lebar.

"Kau.. pedofil." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah melongo. Chen membelalakan matanya dan bersiap menghajar Chanyeol, namun ditahan Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Kami dijodohkan arraseo?! Dan satu lagi. Walaupun aku satu angkatan dengan kalian saat wisuda. Tetap saja aku hyungmu! Aish jinjja!" Omel Chen. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa geli. Dari dulu mereka memang suka menggoda Chen, sampai meledak seperti ini.

"Arraseo, arraseo hyungnim~ hyungnim! Chukkae!" Kata Baekhyun setelah reda tawanya.

"Cepat beri kami keponakan ne? hyungnim?" Tutur Chanyeol mencoba menahan tawa.

"Ya! Kalian ini!"

-conscience-

* * *

><p>"Annyeong. Makan siang nanti, aku jemput." Ucap Suho lembut dan mencium kening Lay sebentar, lalu Lay turun dari mobil Suho dan melambaikan tangan. Suho dan Lay sudah bekerja, Lay bekerja sebagai koki, memang tak sesuai jurusan kuliahnya, tapi Lay memiliki lisensi koki dari tempat kursusnya dulu waktu ia masih SHS. Sedangkan Suho sebagai kepala cabang salah satu bank di korea.<p>

Seiring berjalannya hari, Lay atau Suho semakin sibuk. Terlebih dengan Suho. Jarang sekali Suho mempunyai waktu senggang berdua untuk kekasih manisnya itu. Saat Suho berkata tadi ingin makan siang dengan Lay. Lay tak berharap lebih. Perkaataan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas yang dilakukan Suho tiap pagi saat mengantarkan Lay ke restoran, tempat Lay bekerja.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Suho selalu mengingkari ucapannya, dengan berbagai alasan yang menjurus ke satu titik. '_Aku tak ada waktu.'_ Maksud Suho secara tak langsung ia sampaikan melalui ribuan alasannya kepada Lay.

Lay menghela nafas berat lalu segera masuk ke restoran, melalui pintu samping. Lay menuju lokernya dan mengganti kemejanya dengan kemeja koki putihnya setelah itu beranjak ke dapur. Menyiapkan seluruh bahan-bahan untuk kue-kue cantiknya yang manis. Lay bekerja sebagai koki di salah satu toko kue terkenal dikorea. Berkat sertifikat dan keahlian masaknya Lay diangkat menjadi koki, sebelumnya Lay hanya asisten koki.

Pada toko kue lainnya, kue yang akan dibuat disesuaikan dengan jadwal. Namun atasan Lay memberi keleluasaan kepadanya untuk membuat kue sebanyak-banyaknya dan sesukanya. Karena atasannya sudah percaya sepenuhnya dengan dirinya.

Kali ini Lay membuat tiramisu , macaron, crème brulee, éclair, cupcakes, limburg pie, carac, cheesecake dan yang terakhir soufflé, namun soufflé tersebut belum ia buat. Hanya baru diurutan daftar apa yang ia ingin buat. Soufflé akan mengembang di Sembilan detik pertama lalu lama kelamaan akan mengempis. Kue mungil cokelat yang apabila dipotong mengalirkan cokelat memang menggiurkan.

Sebenarnya Lay ingin menjadi koki di restoran cina. Namun dunianya teralihkan oleh warna cantik dan manisnya gula bercampur krim pada kue. Setelah menaruh Loyang besar berisi limburg pie mini dan menyusunnya di etalase ia kembali ke dapur. Salah satu pramusaji membalik tanda close menjadi open. Pelanggan yang sudah mengantri berhamburan masuk, menyerbu kue-kue mungil nan manis buatan Lay.

Lay juga membuat roti serta kue dalam ukuran sedang atau besar.

Dentingan oven membuat Lay menoleh dan memakai sarung tangannya selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan cupcake yang sudah matang dan mengembang. Lay menyerahkannya kepada asistennya untuk dihias. Sedangkan dirinya membuat adonan lainnya.

"Hyung?" panggil asistennya. Namun Lay tetap diam.

"Hyung?" panggilnya lagi.

"HYUNG?!" panggilnya dengan nada naik satu oktaf. Lay tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ne?"

"Handphonemu berbunyi." Lay segera mengambil handphone dari saku celananya lalu menjawabnya. Lay berjalan ke pojok ruangan lalu bersandar.

"_Ne?_" jawab Lay.

"_Chagi, mianhe. Aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu kali ini. Ternyata dokumenku tertinggal dirumah dan aku harus kembali lagi kerumah dan sekarang terjebak macet. Kau taukan jarak dari kantorku dengan rumah lumayan jauh?"_ jelas Suho panjang lebar. Lay menahan nafas, tau ini pasti terjadi. Lay memang bodoh. Sudah selalu memperingati diri sendiri, agar tidak berharap namun masih saja berharap hal yang tak akan terjadi.

"_Ne, arrayeo. Gwaenchanha."_ Jawab Lay menahan airmatanya.

"_Chagi mianhe jeongmal, aku janji tak akan melaku-."_

"_Gwaenchanha Suho-ah. Sudah ne? aku banyak kerjaan."_ Tutup Lay dan memutuskan panggilan sepihak.

Lay menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Saking banyaknya kue yang ia buat, Lay tak menyadari hari telah siang. Waktu yang paling ingin Lay lewati. Karena diwaktu siang ia harus menenangkan diri di halaman belakang -tempat kusus staff dan karyawan- dengan menangis dalam diam.

-conscience-

* * *

><p>Tao berjalan cepat ditengah koridor. Tumpukan buku dalam pelukannya hampir jatuh saat dia tak sengaja menabrak beberapa mahasiswa.<p>

Tao meletakan tumpukan buku itu diatas meja cafeteria dan menarik bangku. Kris yang duduk dihadapannya sedang meminum dengan anteng milktea bubblenya.

"Untuk apa buku sebanyak ini hyung?" Tanya Kris. Tao membuka laptopnya setelah itu membuka salah satu halaman buku.

"Tambahan bahan tesisku." Jawab Tao tanpa melihat Kris. Setelah membuka datanya Tao mulai mengetikan apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Kapan hyung akan sidang?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Setelah tesisku diterima." Jawab Tao yang masih sibuk.

"Hyung jadi ikut kelulusan tahun ini?"

"Hm."

Kris melirik arlojinya, lalu memandang Tao.

"Hyung sudah jam dua siang. Dan aku tau hyung pasti belum makan."

"Aku kenyang." Jawab Tao cepat dan masih sibuk dengan ketikan, serta buku-bukunya.

"Tapi aku belum makan. Hyung sendiri yang meminta makan bersama."

"Lupakan permintaanku. Kalau kau belum makan, pesan sesuatu untuk dimakan." Jawab Tao yang sudah memandang Kris datar dan kembali sibuk.

"Aku tak bisa hyung acuhkan terus seperti ini. Hampir dua hari hyung mengacuhkanku. Dan hampir dua hari juga hyung menyuruhku untuk makan bersama hyung. Dan hampir dua hari pula hyung membatalkan itu." Ucap Kris menggebu-gebu. Tao menganggkat kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Then go." Ucap Tao. Kris membelalakan matanya tak percaya Tao menyuruhnya pergi.

"Pergi dan tak usah menemuiku lagi." Lanjut Tao dan ia melanjutkan tugasnya. Ribuan jarum menusuk hati Kris. Selama ini hanya dengan Tao dia bersifat lembut. Hanya kepada Tao ia merasa tersipu malu, tersipu gugup sampai telinganya memerah. Hanya kepada Tao ia bertingkah laku layaknya anak kecil. Karena hanya Kris yang tau semua alasan dari hal-hal yang ia spesialkan untuk Tao.

Kris mencintai Tao.

-Conscience-

* * *

><p><em>Jerman 29-06-2014 7.00 am<em>

Dering telfon Kyungsoo membuat perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan dari cokelat hangat yang sedang ia buat. Kyungsoo mematikan kompor dan mengangkat handphone dengan nomor yang tak ia kenal tertampang dilayar.

"Hallo?" Jawab Kyungsoo menggunakan bahasa Jerman.

"Apa benar ini tuan Do Kyungsoo?" Namun suara disebrang sana memakai bahasa Korea.

"Ne. Nuguseyo?" Balas Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut, merasa tak asing dengan suara namja ditelfonnya ini, jika itu Kai, pasti tertera namanya di layar. Bukannya menjawab namja itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga dan memandang bingung layar handphonenya.

"Joseonghamnida, nuguseyo?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Secepat itu kau melupakanku?" Jawab suara berat disebrang sana. Hati Kyungsoo mencelos, otaknya tak bisa berfikir lagi, pandangannya kosong. Suara itu jelas seperti pernah didengarnya. Itu suara Kai. Suara yang cukup lama tak ia dengar lagi.

"Wae? Kau terkejut?" Lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo tetap diam, setengah kesadarannya belum kembali.

"Kenapa hening?" Lanjut Kai lagi dengan cegukan.

"Kau cegukan, lebih baik minum." Jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Aku sedang minum sekarang." Kyungsoo mengernyit sebentar mendengar jawaban Kai.

"Apa yang kau minum?"

"Hanya beberapa botol soju." Kyungsoo melebarkan mata dan menahan nafas, terlalu terkejut dengan jawaban Kai.

"Kau masih dibawah umur Jongin!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Omo! Sepertinya ada yang lupa disini. Empat belas januari tahun ini aku genap delapan belas tahun. Dan itu artinya aku sudah sah untuk meminum minuman ini." Jawab Kai meremehkan dan tertawa lagi. Mata Kyungsoo berair, wajahnya gelisah, kepalanya berdenyut.

"Ta-tapi itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu Jongin!" Balas Kyungsoo dengan menahan isak.

"Kau ini siapa? Apa ada hakmu mengaturku?" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau sepertinya mabuk." Kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebagai balasan Kai tertawa terbahak lagi.

"Mwoya?! Aku tak mabuk!"

"Ada apa denganmu Jongin? Waegeurae?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku tak butuh ditangisi namja sepertimu!" Maki Kai membuat tangisan Kyungsoo semakin pecah.

"Apa yang kau mau? Huh?!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Kai tertawa lagi membuat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Neon waeyo?" Lirih Kyungsoo. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Kai. Hening pagi di apartemen Kyungsoo begitupula siang di apartemen Jongin.

Saat Kyungsoo menjauhkan handphone dari layarnya lalu melihat layar handphonenya ternyata panggilan sudah diputus. Tangan Kyungsoo terkulai kelantai. Kai orang yang ada dihatinya, fikirannya, sudah berubah.

Kim jongin yang ia kenal dulu sudah mati. Kim jongin yang sekarang bukan sosok yang Kyungsoo kenal.

Kyungsoo menangis habis-habisan, melupakan cokelat hangatnya yang mulai dingin.

"Mianhe Kai.."

.

.

**TBC**

**Author kembali setelah sekian lamaaaaaa, author sibuk banget. Mianhe atas segala kekurangan di chap ini. Jujur author sendiri juga kurang puas sama chap ini. Kaisoonya pengen author jadiin ending jadi, kaisoo mungkin jarang muncul tapi tenang aja, bakal menggigit kok kaisoonya! Semoga aja ne?**

**Maybe wanna leave some review? See you in next chapter! **

**Sekali lagi mianhe! karena typo dan segala kekurangannya!**

**Hug & Kiss from twelve peterpan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annyeong readeul! mian karena baru update, jangan lupa review ya.. maaf segala kekurangannya ya ^^**

**Oh iya, Xiumin lebih muda dari Chen. Aku ingetin ulang.**

• Length:seselesainya

• Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

• Rating:T

• Main cast : Member exo,and other's

• Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya. Aku mau kasih tau aja perbedaan korea sama jerman itu 7 jam. Jadi kalau nanti di korea jam dua siang di jerman jam tujuh pagi.

• **Typo meraja lela.**

**• It's YAOI. YAOI! Saya ingetin ini YAOI.**

**• GA SESUAI EYD**

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

MUST REVIEW, SIDERS! Gomawo^^

Selamat membaca!

-Conscience-

* * *

><p>Author pov.<p>

_Seoul, 20-07-214 6:15 am KST._

"Chanyeol-ah, ireona." Panggil Baekhyun yang masih berbaring disisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeliat lalu tertidur lagi.

"Appamu akan marah bila manajernya ini terlambat. Ppali ireona!" Suara cempreng Baekhyun semakin melengking dipendengaran Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah bangun, hanya saja ia masih malas untuk pergi bekerja. Dibalik tubuhnya yang diguncang Chanyeol tersenyum, membayangkan muka manis Baekhyun yang sedang kesal karena membangunkan dirinya yang sangat susah bangun.

"Aaakh~" Rintih Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol, tangan kanannya mencengkram perutnya yang terasa kram hebat, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia selipkan dibalik bantal mencengkram kuat seprai bantal.

Chanyeol segera membuka mata dan melihat kearah Baekhyun yang merintih. Chanyeol bangun terduduk dengan wajah panik.

"Baek? Waeyo?" Tanya Chanyeol gusar. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata yang dikatupkan kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?! Jangan buat aku semakin cemas." Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan nada meninggi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kala kram diperutnya sudah tak terlalu sakit lagi. Baekhyun mengulas senyum lembut, semakin membuat tampang Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh.

"Gwaenchanha. Ini sudah biasa terjadi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Sudah biasa? Ja-jadi kau sudah lama merasak-."

"Itu hanya kram biasa Chan, tak usah dibesar-besarkan. Sudah sekarang kau mandi dan aku menyiapkan sarapan." Kata-kata Chanyeol terpotong oleh ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar beralih ke dapur. Baekhyun memakai apron kesayangannya dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan.

Baekhyun hanya membuat japche, makanan dari ibunya masih ada jadi hanya tinggal dihangatkan saja. Baekhyun merasa sakit kepala dan mual lagi. Ini sudah terjadi tiga minggu ini, dipagi hari ia akan mual dan sakit kepala. Kadang perutnya kram di siang, sore, malam atau pagi. Tapi Baekhyun membiarkan saja, dengan tidur sebentar semua sakitnya akan mereda.

Meja makan sudah rapih dan lengkap oleh makanan. Tak selang waktu lama. Chanyeol keluar dengan pakaian rapih, lalu segera mengambil tempat.

Chanyeol mulai melahap sarapannya. Tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia hanya melihat Chanyeol memakan makanannya.

"Kau tak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Wae?" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin melihatmu makan." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedikan bahu dan melanjutkan makannya.

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya dan segera meminum air.

"Baek aku kesiangan. Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Ujar Chanyeol cepat. Ia mengambil jas yang tersampir di punggung kursinya setelah itu melesat ke beranda untuk memakai sepatu.

Baekhyun datang ke beranda sambil membawa tas kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu dan berpesan.

"Periksakan krammu itu kedokter, arraseo? Aku berangkat!" Tutup Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan berlalu ke ruang makan.

Saat mencuci piring Baekhyun merasa tidak suka dan mual dengan aroma sabun pembersih piring yang ia gunakan. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan aromanya langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya di bak cuci piring. Tapi taka da apa-apa, hanya kumpulan salivanya yang keluar.

"Kemarin teh yang kubuat untuk Chanyeol, sekarang sabun cuci piring. Apalagi yang harus kuhindari agar tidak mual." Batin Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya banyak hal lain yang membuat Baekhyun mual. Seperti aroma masakan_ seafood _atau hal lainnya yang biasanya wajar saja di indera pencium Baekhyun menjadi aroma yang memualkan dan harus diajuhkan. Karena itulah pagi ini Baekhyun hanya menyiapkan air mineral untuk Chanyeol. Padahal dulu, sebelum ia merasakan mual, Baekhyun menyiapkan teh hangat untuk suami tercintanya.

.

.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan deritanya selama tiga minggu ini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter.

Setelah menunggu lama, hasil tes darah Baekhyun keluar dan namanya dipanggil ke ruangan euisa.

"Jadi ada sesuatu yang serius euisa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Euisa menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum.

"Saya benar-benar terkejut dan belum percaya dengan keajaiban yang ada ditubuhmu tuan Byun." Ujar euisa. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti maksud perkataan euisa. Apa dirinya terkena penyakit ganas lagi? Yang menyebabkan dirinya harus diambang kematian lagi? Apa dosanya dimasa lampau, hingga penyakit berat selalu hinggap kepadanya.

Euisa menangkap kebingungan Baekhyun dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau mengandung, umur kandunganmu tiga minggu."

"_Baik aku terkena penyakit mengandung. Penyakit apa itu?. mwo?!" _Batin Baekhyun, ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap euisa dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Mwoya?!" Nada tinggi Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan euisa. Euisa tertawa maklum dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tenang.

"Eottokhaeyo? Aku namja.. dan tak mungkin.." Baekhyun berujar dengan gelengan pelan.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan. Ada keajaiban didalam tubuhmu terutama perutmu, ada rahim spesial disana. Dan disana ada aegi yang berkembang." Jelas euisa tetap dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun diam. Bingung. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk, antara senang, terkejut, bingung.

"Chukkae tuan Byun. Dan ini resep, harap di tebus di apotek." Ujar euisa sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas.

Baekhyun pamit undur diri dan melangkah gontai di lorong rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar tak percaya, ia bahagia. Sangat. Rumah tangganya dengan Chanyeol sangat sempurna sekarang.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, ia mengelus perut datarnya dan tersenyum. Tanpa sadar setetes airmata haru mengalir dipipinya.

Ia berjalan lagi. Ia akan memberitahu Chanyeol serta keluarga secepatnya.

-conscience-

* * *

><p>Hari ini, hari kelima sekolah diliburkan. Libur musim panas yang panjang sampai akhir agustus nanti.<p>

Sehun hanya menghabiskan liburannya di apartemen Luhan atau kembali ke apartemen lamanya. Ia merasa bosan di apartemen lamanya. Mengingat dulu ia tinggal berdua di apartemen bersama Baekhyun, dan sekarang ia sendiri. Maka dari itu waktunya hampir Sembilan puluh persen berada di apartemen Luhan.

Seperti sekarang ini, dia sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil memandangi kekasih cantiknya yang sibuk memberantaki apartemen.

"Hyung kau ada kelaskan hari ini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan yang sedang berputar-putar mencari sesuatu hanya bergumam.

"Jam bearapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sembilan." Jawab Luhan cepat sambil mengacak-ngacak isi lemari.

Sehun mengangguk lalu melirik arlojinya. Pukul 8.35am KST.

"Hyung!" Jerit Sehun. Luhan terkejut, yang membuat kepalanya terbentur langit-langit lemari. Pasalnya kepala Luhan sedang masuk kedalam lemari kecil tempat buku-bukunya disimpan.

Luhan meringis dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Ada apa?!" Bentak Luhan.

"Dua puluh lima menit lagi kelasmu akan dimulai!" Cetus Sehun histeris. Luhan memandang datar kekasihnya dan kembali sibuk.

"Justru itu aku lupa dimana buku mata pelajaran hari ini, kutaruh dimana." Ujar Luhan.

"Apa nama bukunya?" Tanya Sehun, hendak ikut membantu.

"Bukan buku cetak, tapi buku sketchku." Jawab Luhan.

"Covernya penuh dengan namamu? Dan coretan abstrak?" Balas Sehun.

Luhan berhenti dari kesibukannya dan menoleh cepat kebelakang. Disana Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan buku sketch ukuran A3 di genggamannya.

Mata Luhan berbinar, ia segera berhambur kesamping Sehun dan mengambil alih buku itu ke genggamannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau temukan ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah~ hehe, mian hyung. Tadi aku mendudukinya. Pantas saja sofa ini terasa tidak empuk tadi." Jawab Sehun dengan kekehan.

"Sekarang hyung cepat ganti baju dan aku antarkan ke kampus hyung." Lanjut Sehun setelah tawa mereka berdua reda.

-conscience-

* * *

><p>"Nanti hyung tak usah menjemputku ne?" Ujar Xiumin kepada Chen. Chen memandangnya bingung.<p>

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ada kerja kelompok dan harus pergi ke perpustakaan kota, mungkin aku pulang malam. Jadi kau jangan menungguku hyung. Untuk makan malam aku sudah siapkan dilemari es, tinggal hangatkan saja." Jawab Xiumin.

"Aku bisa menjemputmu sepulang aku kerja Xiu. Malam terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Kau kirimkan dimana aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Ujar Chen.

"Ani hyung, gwaenchanha tak usah. Aku akan naik bus atau taksi nanti. Kau pasti lelah sepulang kerja, apa lagi ditambah kau harus menjemputku." Jelas Xiumin.

Chen menghela nafas berat, kerutan di dahinya melonggar matanya menatap Xiumin sayu.

"Kau adalah pasangan hidupku Xiu. Tak ada namanya kelelahan selama itu dirimu. Karena kita pasangan, kita sudah menjadi satu." Balas Chen dengan kemantapan yang meyakinkan.

Xiumin terpaku dan menatap kedua manik cokelat Chen, ia canggung. Jelas Xiumin masih sangat canggung dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa hyung.." Xiumin berkata sangat lirih.

Chen memberinya senyuman manis.

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku menyayangimu, dan segala tentang dirimu itu tanggung jawabku."

Xiumin tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah nanti aku sms hyung alamatnya. Annyeong." Setelah itu Xiumin turun dari mobil dan melambai kearah kaca mobil, Chen tersenyum dan memacu mobilnya pergi dari halaman kampus.

Xiumin pergi ke cafeteria, kelasnya akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi.

Setelah membeli segelas jus orange, ia memilih tempat yang pas untuknya.

Xiumin sudah melupakan Luhan sepenuhnya. Bukan karena paksaan dia telah menikah dengan Chen. Tapi memang memudar sendiri. Perilaku Chen yang diberikan tiap hari kepadanya membuatnya melupakan segala tentang Luhan.

Xiumin belum yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ia mencintai Chen. Chen tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Kontak fisik mereka hanya berpegangan tangan. Ciuman yang pertama dan terakhir mereka lakukan saat di upacara pernikahan mereka.

Malam pertama Chenpun tau dan sabar menunggu Xiumin. Bulan madu mereka di tunda dengan alasan, Chen yang sedang banyak pekerjaan dan Xiumin yang baru masuk kuliah. Dan dengan gampangnya orantua Chen dan Xiumin percaya dengan alasan Chen.

Chen menerimanya, mencintainya, menyayanginya, dan selalu menunggunya.

Tapi dirinya tidak pernah membuat sesuatu untuk Chen. Entah hal besar atau kecil. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membuat masakan dengan rasa yang pas-pasan, membersihkan rumah mungil mereka dengan segenap yang ia bisa, bahkan masih ada sisa debu dibalik atau sudut-sudut ruangan. Dan Chen menerima itu semua.

"_Mian hyung, karena aku belum bisa menerima dirimu atau siapapun saat ini. Mian, Karena aku selalu membuatmu menunggu." _Batin Xiumin. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut, begitu secara teratur.

Sekedar memberitahu saja,Luhan dan Xiumin satu kampus namun beda fakultas. Luhan memasuki kesenian sedangkan Xiumin kedokteran.

Xiumin melirik arlojinya, kelasnya dimulai lima menit lagi. Jadi dia segera menghabiskan minumannya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya.

-conscience-

* * *

><p>Kai menyilang angka dua puluh pada kalendernya. Lima hari berlalu dalam waktu libur musim panasnya. Sudah sebulan lebih enam hari Kyungsoo jauh darinya.<p>

Namja tan ini merindukannya amat, sangat.

Kapan Kyungsoo kembali? Pertanyaan itu berulangkali berputar dalam benaknya.

Kai mengatupkan matanya, dahinya penuh dengan kerutan. Ia berfikir apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan untuk Kyungsoo kembali.

Tapi ingatannya malah kembali ke masa lalu, saat Kyungsoo masih di korea, saat Kai memata-matainya melalui maid Kyungsoo.

Kai membuka matanya dan termangu. Itu dia, maid Kyungsoo.

Kai segera menelfon maid Kyungsoo, hendak menggali informasi tentang tuan mudanya.

"_Yeobseo?" _Jawab dari lawan.

"_Ne ahjumma, ini aku Jongin."_

Terdengar dari sebrang gumaman yang tersirat kebingungan. Kai menahan senyum maklum atas kebingungan maid Kyungsoo ini. Sudah lama ia tidak menelfon, dan datang ke rumah Kyungsoo jadi wajar saja ahjumma berkepala empat ini sedikit lupa.

"_Namjachingu Kyungsoo."_ Lanjut Kai memberi klu.

"_Ah! Ne! ne! waeyo tuan muda?" _Tanyanya.

"_Aku hanya ingin tau, kapan Kyungsoo pulang dari jerman? Apa disana tidak ada libur musim panas?"_

Hening tidak ada jawaban. Kai mengernyit lalu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

'_**Masih tersambung.**_**'** Gumam Kai dalam hatinya.

"_Ahjumma? Kau masih disana?"_ Tanya Kai.

"_Jeosonghamnida tuan muda.."_ Jawab maid menggantung. Kai diam, membiarkan maid itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Tuan muda Kyungsoo tak akan kembali, sampai tuan muda menuntaskan semua urusannya disana."_ Lanjut maid itu.

Kai terkejut bukan main. Hatinya tertohok, nyawanya melayang, sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan. Musim panas kali ini benar-benar menyengatkan keperihan yang panas di lubuk hatinya.

"_Jeosonghamnida tuan muda,__Jeosonghamnida."_ Ucap maid itu memohon dengan panik.

"_Gwaenchanha ahjumma, geudaeso khamsahamnida ahjumma."_

"_N-ne tuan muda.." _Balas maid itu terbata.

Panggilan itu terputus. Kai yang memutuskan sambungannya. Matanya terpancang lurus kearah kalendernya. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

Apartemen dengan nomor 111 itu menguarkan suara jeritan berat khas lelaki. Apabila di dengar dengan cermat, teriakan itu menjeritkan sebuah nama.

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**Well, aku kembali dengan chap yang (mungkin) ditunggu oleh readers.(?)**

**Setelah melewati perjuangan yang banyak.. akhirnya chap ini selesai.**

**Review kalian bener-bener nyemangatin author banget. Walaupun sedikit apapun readers review, itu jadi pacuan author semangat nulis dan lanjutin ff yang acak adul ini.**

**Kaisoo moment aku tampilin dikit-dikit, yah sejenis pathcode kayak punya exo.. hohohoho.**

**Sesuai dengan ucapan author disebelumnya kaisoo akan menjadi penutup jalan cerita ini. Author ngebuat chap akhir nanti kaisoo, hampir 98%nya kaisoo moment.**

**Kalo di chap 1 chanbaek sebagai pembuka dengan konflik~ nanti di chap mendatang kaisoo sebagai ending yang manis dengan sedikit kejutan.**

**Okey itu aja. Thanks banget reader yang review aku bener-bener seneng banget baca review kalian. Walaupun ga aku bales. Review kalian selalu buat author senyum, aku ngehargain kalian yang review. Makasih banget lho, udah mau nyempetin ninggalin jejak yang ga makan waktu banyak buat ngelakuinnya.**

**Reviewnya aku tunggu. Siders jangan kira aku ga ngawasin kamu ya.**

**Hug & kiss from twelve peterpan.**


End file.
